


光明市的七日

by intoduskstone, Mothfinder_General



Series: 不辭冰雪 [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoduskstone/pseuds/intoduskstone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfinder_General/pseuds/Mothfinder_General
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一週的時間就足以讓素昧平生的人展開迷戀。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Seven Days in Lumiose City](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1073652/chapters/2155385) by [Mothfinder_General](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothfinder_General/pseuds/Mothfinder_General)

週一，傍晚

博士研究員奧古斯丁‧法桐那天正前往某間咖啡廳的開幕式宴會。他與他的兩個助手，哈吉特和讓-巴普提斯特一起，哈吉特是位美女，烏黑秀髮配上拘謹的笑容，眼神聰慧有力，擅長毒系神奇寶貝；讓-巴普提斯特則有著天使面孔和寬闊的胸膛，青澀木訥的模樣似乎還不知道成長已為他添加了多少魅力。他負責對著模型跑數據，經常依依不捨地望著哈吉特。哈吉特的工作內容卻是關於Mega進化理論的實驗，她眼中的慾火只看著法桐博士。

法桐博士的心思整天在Mega進化實驗和要不要剪頭髮間打轉。然而，他是個為人著想的人，在他看來開幕式的宴會是撮合一對情侶的大好時機。

呂山德咖啡廳既豪華又講究，琳瑯滿目的菜單都是當季的有機食物。酒類是一間獨立的小酒廠供應的。咖啡醇厚到罪惡的地步。這家店是那麼驚人地漂亮。

"簡直比我花了五年布置的臥室還費工夫" 哈吉特在他耳邊說。

"我無法相信一個吃東西的小地方能比得上你夜晚的閨房，契莉" 法桐博士不自覺地調情說道。他對上哈吉特閃閃發亮的眼神立刻暗叫不好。讓-巴普提斯特抓著他的外套，看起來很沮喪。

穿著精美的侍應在人群中晃來晃去，托盤上擺著滿滿的飲料。博士在他從旁經過時捎走了一杯。

"啊啊啊啊，奧古斯丁！"托盤後方傳出甜美的叫喊。

侍應禮貌地從他們身邊離開，他看見一隻笑的很不屑的優雅喵。抱著優雅喵的人是光明市最受歡迎的生活專欄作家，薇薇安‧衛波。" 親愛的，你美極了！"她尖叫著說。

法桐博士對著空氣禮貌地吻了一下。" 能見到你是更加美妙的事，薇薇安"

"喔，古斯，少來了，你這負心漢" 薇薇安說。一邊打情罵俏一邊從房間中掃視下個目標。神奇寶貝研究學家無法促銷報紙，就算是最好看的也一樣。"聽我說，親愛的，讓我介紹這家店的主人與你認識。這個人只有一句話，了不起，可不是尋常人，你會喜歡他的..."

法桐博士讓她牽著自己離開，對他的兩個助手說了個"抱歉"的口型。他們會有進展的，他想，如果我繼續站在那裡，哈吉特永遠不會發現讓-巴普提斯特身上的襯衫熨的多仔細...

"好了，甜心"薇薇安和一個高大的男子說道。"我希望你認識一下法桐博士。他是光明市高等師範學校的終身教員，專精於Mega進化的領域。他肯定很快就能升為正職教授，你一定得和他談談，我得去別的地方轉幾圈，抱歉了各位..."

法桐博士收到那人的目光。他的存在讓人很難不注意到。一頭張牙舞爪的紅髮令法桐博士想到盛開的玫瑰，又或者是爆發的火山，雙眼卻是冰一樣的藍色。他優雅地轉過身，身上的衣服看上去難以想像地昂貴，令法桐博士在今晚首次有邋遢和不得體的感覺。他的樣子像位貴族。他絕對不是一般的生意人。

"抱歉" 他說，對那人柔和地笑著。"薇薇安肯定把你認成這裡的業主，因為你穿的就和這間咖啡廳一樣氣派。請不要對她的話往心裡去，她感興趣的只有八卦，我又沒有合她的意脫光了出席或者帶把武器來。"

"Au contraire(正好相反)" 那人冷冷地說 "她以業主的名義介紹我是因為我就是業主。我的名字是呂山德。"

"喔，那，真是對不起..." 

"請不要道歉。久仰你的大名，法桐博士，你的成就令我相當敬佩。不瞞你說，我很希望見到你。我相信你在學院裡新進正職教授的推薦名單上。"

他的口吻帶有一股寒冷的威壓，但字字句句都非常真心。法桐博士努力秀出他最謙卑的微笑說 "呃，那看來這真是一場偶遇..."

"我自己也摸索過生物進化學方面的實作。金百合研究室的負責人也是我。或許你聽說過它？"

法桐博士一臉震驚。"我聽說過？！我親愛的先生，卡洛斯人有誰不知道的？沒有什麼比見到偉大遠見的風雲人物更棒的事了！我的老天...！恕我問一句，你掌握了科學界的成就和名聲，怎麼會想到來開間咖啡廳？"

藍色的雙眼飄忽迷濛了一陣，重新堅定起來。"喔，我繼承了一筆錢，約定用來'追逐我的夢想' "

"而你的夢想就是一間咖啡廳？" 法桐博士難以置信。

"當我年輕的時候，沒錯。"呂山德雲淡風輕地說。"為他人烹煮食物是我最大的樂趣之一。這筆錢由已過身的母親留給我。我們很久不和對方講話了。她可能根本不知道我目前的事業。"

"喔，太遺憾了" 法桐博士忍不住一隻手摀著胸口說，"多可怕的傷痛。幸好你能將悲傷化為美麗的事物。"

聞言，呂山德的藍眼睛又迷濛了起來。

"的確如此" 呂山德簡潔地說。"至於現在，法桐博士，請務必和我談談你的研究。不過在那之前，我想我們可能得先挪個位子..." 

 


	2. Tuesday

週二，午後

"好慘的宿醉"哈吉特興高采烈地說。

"你的聲音真甜"法桐博士悶聲說道 "但我的頭痛得不行了。走吧，我親愛的孩子，走得越遠越好，在你找到咖啡前別回頭。"

"蠢貨" 哈吉特深情款款地說著，大步竄了出去。

"你可知道" 讓-巴普提斯特跨過整間辦公室過來 "昨天晚上和你研討約會的對象，他的頭髮好像被主人驚呆了一樣嚇得往外直伸？"

"什麼叫研討約會，你這英俊年輕的大笨蛋？"法桐博士自桌上抬起頭權威地問。

"就像普通約會，只不過沒有肢體接觸，也沒人從中感到愉快。說實話，在我看來你們比較像普通約會。"

法桐博士昨夜的記憶開始回歸，來勢洶洶。"喔，我的天啊...我是不是...還唱歌？"

"那是，呃，後面的事"讓-巴普提斯特婉轉地說。"那之前你鄭重地宣布呂山德咖啡廳的老闆也就是金百合實驗研究所的總負責人，你還說下星期一你要帶他參觀我們的基地，然後你一直提到 '基' 這個字，我以為你想講什麼糟糕的笑話，結果你一頭栽進整盤的開胃西點裡。"

那對堅毅的藍眼睛伴隨糟心的回憶突然出現在法桐博士腦海中 "喔不，喔不" 他慘叫道 "喔，讓，殺了我吧，喔不..."

"你是想起來昨天唱了什麼歌詞的歌嗎？" 讓-巴普提斯特按捺不住笑意地問。

"不，不，我的朋友，我剛想起來那位呂山德咖啡廳的老闆的確是金百合實驗所的負責人，我竟然試著教他跳探戈..."

 

 

週二，晚

呂山德彎腰弓在一台筆記型電腦前面。他的臥室品味高尚，用具豪華，但是懸掛在天花板上的吊燈此時暗著，沒有映照那現代風格的床架、簡約的新式精品家具、厚重的地毯以及牆上的畫作。只有筆電的螢幕透出一點病態的藍光照著呂山德。陌生人進到這房間來也能看見他的臉，他披著一件寬鬆的紅色睡袍，昂首時臉上的表情像天人交戰般扭曲，光滑的脖頸上喉結隨著他不住地吞嚥而一顫一顫地跳動。

他經常這麼做，入夜以後，滑鼠依然拉著滾動軸瀏覽每一個搜尋結果。那些東西他總是看著看著就病懨懨地像是被吸乾了一樣，但卻危險地令人上癮。無論他多麼反感，再三告誡自己停手，網路還是會呼喚他回來，像是另一種型態的塞壬。

有次他的做法被他的前愛人抓住，她大鬧彆扭，朝他大吼大叫。呂山德記得，還附贈一個價值不菲的花瓶。

"如果是色情片的話我根本不會介意" 她吼著，眼淚嘩嘩地流下她的臉頰。"你為什麼不能像一個正常男人晚上看看可憐的陌生人搞來搞去就滿足？你看 _那個_ 做什麼？一整晚！你不難過啊！你根本就不睡覺！你是不是瘋子？！"

"我不知道" 他從領子裡挑出陶瓷碎片時想這麼回答，但他什麼也沒說。他只是繼續搜尋，找東西看，點東西來看，讀它們，感到厭惡，然後再搜尋。

_巴西森林面積減少：紅肉需求導致原有雨林砍伐以增加牧地。當地物種面臨的隱憂日漸升高..._

*點*

_太平洋中心發現長兩英里的垃圾'群島'..._

*點*

_急流洪水百餘人喪命，上千人無家可歸。專欄作家們辯論全球暖化是否為極端氣候元凶..._

*點*

_原物料戰事持續，無法估計死傷人數，戰線交界處難民營痢疾肆虐。總統堅稱"我們將派遣援助"，但國家負擔得起嗎？_

*點*

_前線回傳令人震驚的畫面，可能引起部分視聽者不適..._

*點*

_核電廠爆炸，城市在一夕間毀滅。整個地區在未來一千年都無法居住..._

*點*

*點*

*點*

 


	3. Wednesday

週三，午後

法桐博士沒瞧見吉納維芙朝他過來，等他注意到她，她幾乎已經趴在他身上了。他往後栽倒，心中暗罵了句狗屎，罪魁禍首肯定是浪漫地站立衝刺，她最多只用了0.2秒...

他的頭砰地一聲撞上地板，疼出了眼淚。吉納維芙在他的視野裡晃動，她散發著玫瑰的香味和螢光燈的亮影。

"我的小花朵" 他確認道，偷偷按摩了下撞疼的屁股。

"喔，奧古斯丁，只是想來說恭喜！你可真厲害！我非常地以你為榮！"

法桐博士不知所措地微笑。"呃...喔，謝謝你...嗯，我也覺得我的頭髮剪得很好..."

吉納維芙笑了一聲，像掛在林間小徑的一千副鈴鐺，在開滿花的櫻桃樹上搖盪。"喔，古斯，你總是這麼有趣。不過聽著，我是認真的，我們一定要找時間好好喝一杯慶祝，很久沒有這麼高興的事了。"

"好，太棒了，我喜歡喝酒。" 法桐博士無助地說。"可以幫我起來嗎，親愛的？"

吉納維芙又笑起來然後輕巧地跳開。纖纖玉手一下子從地上把他拉直，力氣出乎意料地大。

"好了" 她溫柔地呢喃，拍拍他身上的灰塵。她的魅力有一刻讓他的胃都感覺撲騰，儘管他沒有那個心。"現在不要忘了，古斯，我們一定要喝一杯！ À bientôt(待會見)！"

她連給他回應的時間都沒有便拂過他身邊，大步踏進了走廊，留下的只有她香水的氣味和金棕色鬈髮的甩動。

他心想藝術學院真叫人消受不起，不過臉上還掛著笑容。他們無不倔強，滿腦子詩意。然後他又想，不知道到底發生了什麼事？也許哈吉特在理論研究上有所突破。吉納維芙可能會把那個女孩的功勞當成我的，她從來就不喜歡哈吉特，尤其是過去我和她還約會的時候...

一路走進辦公室時他還在東想西想，揉著臀部。

當他打開辦公室的大門，他有點意外地發現今天這裡有點人擠人。哈吉特和讓-巴普提斯特靠在一起坐在他的桌子上，咧著大大的笑容。幾個生物進化工程的其他成員也在，五、六隻神奇寶貝被放出寶貝球外，所有人都帶著欣喜和忍俊不禁的表情。他卡在門口呆住了。

"我的朋友們" 他說 "我親愛的好朋友們...這是慶祝我剪頭髮嗎？"

"古斯，你真令人不敢置信！" 米迪爾教授鄭重地說，往自己的手上打了一拳。他的戰鬥飛鳥笑得咯咯地拍著翅膀。

"萬歲！"哈吉特和讓-巴普提斯特在房間的另一端大吼大叫。

"但是怎麼回事，爾文？"法桐博士踏前一步，大張雙手問道。米迪爾教授半哼半笑地扯拉自己的八字鬍。

"你早上到哪去了，古斯？" 帕蒂博士問，她是嬌小、豐滿、又漂亮的女人，曾經有次故意風騷地拍了法桐博士的屁股，結果太用力害他半個小時都坐不下去。

"萬歲！"又是哈吉特和讓-巴普提斯特在吼。法桐博士終於開始注意到，他們手裡都握著一個空的香檳杯，而且他們都有點面色潮紅。

"我們指的是，你早上去看過學院的布告欄沒有？"法特門教授，這棟建築物裡的老大，如此說著。"上面貼了一張非常重要的聲明。"

"為什麼，沒有，我-發生什麼事了？"

"萬歲！"

"別吵了，你們兩個"米迪爾教授責難道。"古斯，你個呆頭鵝，我們是來這裡慶祝的。"

法桐博士的手抓著腦袋，害羞地搧著睫毛，一個接一個地看過他的同事。"拜託，爾文，別折磨我了，我完全摸不清...我們要慶祝什麼？"

"你升上正職教授啦，怎麼這麼傻！"米迪爾教授的聲音有如平地一聲雷，整個房間響起歇斯底里的掌聲。

"萬歲！"哈吉特又喊了一聲，整個人翻到後面去了。

 

 

週三，傍晚

這則消息帶來的眩暈在幾小時後也不見降低。法桐博士-或者該叫教授，一旦院長確認新的合同並且簽字，他就會被正式聘用-興奮地在學院各大樓間竄來竄去，一會兩手著地讓人推著走，一會放聲大笑，直到某人綿綿小跑步追上他，搖搖欲墜地托著一瓶香檳。即使這樣也還是花了十分鐘的軟磨硬泡和半包太妃糖，才讓法桐博士沒有因為狂喜做出什麼出格的事。

當天有半間生物進化工程的人都丟下手裡的工作，至於那些還不放棄教學的同僚，沉痛地發現課堂上的學生似乎假定今天會放半天假。讓-巴普提斯特帶著醉意，手腳發軟，仍阻止不了頑劣的天性-在酒吧訂了位，還用法特門教授的名義報銷公帳。佳人沙奈朵是光明市最好的酒吧之一，宴會看來會一路延續到早上。

八點左右這些來慶祝的當事人們擠身剛剛入夜的溫暖空氣。法桐博士從來沒見過城市如此美麗的樣子。光明市一直都是卡洛斯的建築奇蹟之一，但是今晚它看起來就像是柏拉圖的理想本身，夜裡第一顆星的星光和路燈撫藉的光暈讓它泛著柔和的紅。

佳人沙奈朵早已人滿為患。法桐博士和他快樂的陪客們跟著讓-巴普提斯特走到桌邊坐下。讓揮著雙手對身披綠色薄紗的女服務生大聲點單和計算數量〈他說的是 **我們想喝些飲料，我們要很多很多** 〉法桐博士感到有人拉了下他的外套，他頭一低，看到哈吉特閃亮開心的面孔。

"他很擅長這個，不是嗎？"她的悄悄話像是在舞台上能讓觀眾聽見的音量。她朝讓-巴普提斯特點了下頭。

"如有需要，他是個有總召專長的年輕人，我一向都這麼認為。" 法桐博士回答，並在看到哈吉特臉紅傻笑時暗自歡呼。

"教授，你應該點這個" 一個研究生在桌子對面喊，手指在雞尾酒菜單上猛叩，還試圖在椅子上坐直。

"這是什麼？有什麼成分？影響大不大？" 法桐博士喊回去。

"沒有！只是名字很難聽而已！"研究生高喊，然後笑得上氣不接下氣地跌下椅子。法桐博士搶在他倒下那刻接過菜單。

"我要點雞，尾酒了，誰要來一發？"他向喧鬧的桌子喊道。他本來就不是聲音多響亮的人，這會全淹沒在喧嘩中。可能誰-他猜帕蒂博士-聽出了他話中故意調笑的意思，不過所有人只是高興一致地歡呼："耶！喔耶！"

"我愛你們大家！我去吧台了！"他說，引起更熱烈的回響。他乾脆一鞠躬，從椅子和同事身邊擠出去。一個新出現的女服務生端著幾瓶酒和大量的杯子過來，她小心翼翼地卻優雅地走著。若仔細看，她幾乎是飄著的，完全不用碰到地面。法桐博士驚訝地看著想，她真是名符其實的沙奈朵。當他走過她身旁，她對他露出溫柔神秘的微笑。

吧台旁擠得有點密不通風，雖然沒什麼人在點單，大多數人只是自然地圍成堵牆。法桐博士身上不可一世的感覺還在，他蹲下鑽進人群的縫隙，結果是下巴直直撞上櫃台。

"喔，法桐博士"他上方的一個聲音說 "或者我該稱呼你為法桐教授？"

法桐博士站起身站直，手裡揉著下巴。他抬頭疑惑地盯著那對閃爍、高深莫測的眼睛看了兩秒，然後突然發作，踩到他背後的人腳上。

"喔，抱歉先生，我不是故意的，真要命" 他低聲說道，隨後他低垂的雙眼再度看向呂山德的臉。"晚上好，呂山德，遇見你可真妙"

"晚上好，教授" 呂山德嚴肅穩重地說 "以及我相信該對你道聲恭喜" 他傾身吻過法桐博士的雙頰，典型的卡洛斯問候方式，一隻手落在學者震驚的肩膀上。

"謝謝，這下子今天可真是太美妙了" 法桐博士憋了半天才說完這句話。呂山德吻的那兩下慢得有些故意，退後時臉上的鬍子搖搖晃晃地擦過法桐博士的顴骨，動作遲緩手勁卻很大，讓他意識到呂山德已有七八分醉。他喝過的紅酒把嘴唇染成紫色，顏色特別深的地方明顯是啃咬的痕跡。這種脆弱的跡象在他身上完全不協調，然而，眼見如此令法桐博士像被緊張感貫穿而全身顫抖，他也說不出是為什麼。

"我直到一個小時前才聽到這個消息，或許還要晚一點" 呂山德繼續說著 "大學裡我幾個不錯的朋友就你會不會升任開起了賭盤，我很樂意告訴你，可沒有人願意賭你最後被刷掉"

"所以最後我們只好賭消息何時公開，和你會去哪裡慶祝" 他的聲音在法桐博士耳裡迴盪 "我們誰都不懷疑你會升任。"

法桐博士半轉過身看見寶貝球工程系的主任，腳因為剛才被踩了現在還不太能站。他身後的人，法桐博士認得幾個，都是學校裡常見的大人物，此時他們都像頭痛的可達鴨一樣用力點頭。

"我實在是受寵若驚" 他說，他的理智和本能相比已經落了下風，本能叫他儘管和上司們調情談笑去罷。"那我希望你們能加入我與我的同事一起飲酒慶祝？我做夢也不敢讓你們把贏來的獎金花在這裡-只是你們必須和我的研究助手讓-巴普提斯特講，就是那邊那個帶頭發酒瘋的人"

後面某個人-該不會是副院長吧？老天-發出模糊不清的呼喊，聽起來像是歡呼又不太像。

"但你一定要讓我請你一杯，教授" 呂山德這麼說。在周遭此起彼伏的歡笑聲下，他即使語調輕柔也保持讓聽者能聽見的音量。"沒有獎品的話怎麼能稱得上勝利？"

法桐博士感覺自己臉紅了。呂山德喝醉的時候，說話的方式似乎處於訓誡和安慰之間，古怪地動聽。

"你真是太好心了" 他緊張地說 "還有請叫我古斯吧，大家都這麼叫。"

"如你所願，教授。"呂山德說，法桐博士沒有漏看他唇邊一抹倏忽即逝的微笑。"給你調點什麼？你是為了某些特別的來這家店的嗎？"

"呃，對，我的一個學生推薦..." 法桐博士瀏覽一下雞尾酒的單子，看到那杯強迫他點的酒以後非常不安地說"...呃，滑彈乳頭？"

呂山德連眉毛都沒有動一下。"一杯滑彈乳頭？好呀，我本來想的是甜櫻桃香檳，但為什麼不呢？或許這是那種越喝越喜歡的酒。我們也是，奧古斯丁，儘管我們才剛剛認識，我卻覺得你永遠都不會停止讓人驚喜。"他說，轉身向櫃檯點單。

至少，法桐博士可憐地想，這次他沒有叫我'教授'，我想我搞不好會為此升天也說不定。

 

 

週三，晚-就寢時間早已過

法桐博士不曉得已經幾點了，但他有成群的朋友和成堆的酒精，他現在一點都不怕警察。一小時前幾對鼓起勇氣的靈魂害羞地邁進舞池，引發新一場的革命，目前眾人像營火晚會般又唱又跳的樣子讓整間佳人沙奈朵的場面十分混亂。

"我要去呼吸一些新鮮空氣！"他只是喊喊，沒有特定對著誰說。

"喔耶！"半個舞池的人都這麼說著。法桐博士歪歪扭扭地走向門口。晚間涼爽的空氣像通寧水，洗滌他的感官。他打了個冷顫靠到外面的牆上。他可以聽見從裡面傳來只增不減的呼喊和尋歡作樂，震耳欲聾。

"Alors(那麼)，教授" 一個有點嚇人的熟悉聲說。"一杯滑彈乳頭就不行了？"

法桐博士沒有左顧右盼。他可以聽出那個人莊嚴的口吻裡高興的味道。"不，我想給我最後一擊的是那杯性慾沙灘，我敢說它還不像其他的酒有偷跑的優勢。"

他聽見呂山德短暫地笑了，轉而看向他。"Et toi(那你呢)，呂山德，我從來沒看過有人那樣不醉不歸地喝著梅露酒。"

呂山德臉上有恍惚的微笑，他抽著一根黑菸，穿著量身剪裁的漂亮外套，看上去像海報上的人。

"當我說沒有人願意賭你被刷掉，我並不是在說笑話，你懂的" 他沒由來地說起。

"是的，謝謝你，我真的很受寵若驚" 法桐博士本能反應地回答。

呂山德吸了口菸，吐出幾個煙圈，像一個心事重重的人。他的樣子依然很醉，不過還保有一點自知之明的清醒。他看著煙圈飄在空中緩緩解體，終於小心地開口。"當然爭辯你何以升得這麼快也是可以理解的-我知道你是有史以來最年輕的教授。"

法桐博士呼出一口氣。他並沒有意識到自己從剛才一直屏著呼吸。"那是誰說我陪人睡覺才得到這個位子的？"他盡可能地輕聲問，然而他的聲音在顫抖。

呂山德出於禮貌露出慚愧的表情，他皺起眉看著菸頭說。"不是你想的那樣，教授...畢竟，法特門教授是你的主任，而就我所知，她是用任何方法都買不動的。不，大學裡我接觸的人是說可能有自願送上門的女同事，分享她們的研究成果供你吸食。"

法桐博士的臉氣得發紅。"這樣，我很高興能聽見你的心聲，先生" 他惱怒地說。"我的成就當然來自同事們耐心的支持和慷慨的幫助，有女同事也有男同事，但我會馬上辭退" 他伸出手指比劃著，"馬上就退，如果我覺得自己能有今天完全得依賴別人提攜。"

呂山德的臉變得十足十地冷漠。"這下我了解了。美麗是一種贈予，但同時也背負相當的痛苦，唉。"

"那是什麼意思？"法桐博士才喊了半句就突然閉嘴。街道裡傳出他的回音，一重接著一重，他自覺粗鄙又可笑。他重新靠回牆上，把臉埋進掌心。

"拜託請原諒我" 他非常小聲地說，滿心愧疚。"我不知道自己在做什麼，我喝太多了。"

他雙眼緊閉，默默地數了三下自己的心跳。這個晚上原本讓人感覺那麼涼爽，現在卻有點椎心刺骨。

"不，是你必須原諒我" 呂山德溫柔地說 "我根本不該強調這些愚蠢、惡毒的無稽之談。我只想表示大學裡許多正式成員都對你感到妒羨，部分是你的學術成就，大部分則是-則是因為你-因為你異常地有魅力。"

法桐博士睜眼。呂山德早已無聲地靠了過來，站在與他只有一個手臂的距離處。他的眼神不再冰冷反而十分柔和，臉上的表情也不再傲慢，而是慈祥中帶點悲傷。站在這麼近的地方，法桐博士又可以看見他嘴唇上的咬痕，他抓到自己竟然在想那些傷痕是怎麼來的-是苦澀時無意識的動作，還是因為緊張，因為歡愉？

"我們都很愚蠢" 他說，努力做出一個笑臉。

他們盯著彼此看了幾秒，然後呂山德說 "你想抽支菸嗎？"

法桐博士笑了聲說 "我很想要，謝謝你。"

呂山德把手伸進衣服內袋，拿出一個精緻的金色菸盒，上面只有一個金百合的浮凸記號。他翻開蓋子讓法桐博士挑走其中一根細長的黑菸。靠近了看還可以看到黑色的菸紙上印著金色的星星。

"是我訂製的" 呂山德在法桐博士伸手拿菸的時候說。

天啊，法桐博士心想，他訂製的。把菸塞進嘴裡後他拍了遍自己上下的口袋。

"喔，不好意思" 他喃喃地說。"呂山德，可以麻煩你借我打火機嗎？"

呂山德的嘴唇抿起。"實在不行，我自己的弄丟了，我的菸是用小火龍點的。"他八成看到法桐博士震驚的表情，因為他又加了一句 "是別人養的，正好經過，他們慷慨地出借。等等，我有辦法了。"

他將香菸舉到嘴邊〈那傷痕累累的嘴，法桐博士想著，無法克制自己別盯著看〉迅速地大口吸了幾下，菸的尾端冒出火花。

呂山德的眼神瞟了下示意他過來。

"啊" 法桐博士說，他踮起腳才讓他們的菸碰在一起。他們近到法桐博士能看見呂山德額頭上大理石般光滑的皮膚，和他發烏的眼圈。一級菸草的香甜氣味下，他覺得可以聞見這個男人身上的味道：乾爽的麝香味，讓他腦海裡出現一隻大貓。他對上那雙冰藍的眼睛，看它們專注地凝視這邊。奇怪的感覺讓他早早縮回身子。

"運氣不好，沒成功" 呂山德盯著沒有點燃的菸說 "來吧，再試一次，這次你要同時吸一口，奧古斯丁。"

法桐博士感到喉嚨發乾，只能沙啞地回答。瞬間他感覺醉得更厲害了，而且不是因為酒精，他無奈地認為一定是二手尼古丁的影響。

他再次踮起腳，這次他把手搭在呂山德的手臂上保持平衡，感覺到手掌下緊實的肌肉，他神智不清地想，喔，是的，越來越像大貓了，一隻蓄勢待發的大貓。他的膝蓋抵到呂山德的大腿，頓時覺得自己又蠢又軟弱。呂山德的菸已經燒掉不少，他的嘴唇危險地逼近菸上的火星。法桐博士深吸一口自己的菸，重新端詳這張英俊的臉龐〈因為他的確是個英俊的男人，而且古怪。法桐博士意識到其實這沒什麼好丟臉承認的，他真的是很英俊的男人〉。當他吸進第一口煙霧，他幾乎整個人向後彈去，急不可待地把這口氣深深地抽進肺裡。

"天啊！"呂山德驚呼，覺得有趣臉上卻不笑。法桐博士正在瘋狂咳嗽。"你真是求菸若渴。"

你不會明白的，法桐博士心想。

他又嗆了好幾下，噴了幾口氣之後才終於靜下來好好地享受這根菸。呂山德的手戴著手套，手裡夾著剩下的菸蒂，顯然還不願弄熄它。他們又對上彼此的視線。

"你知道嗎" 法桐博士最後說道 "身為一個博士後研究，我總是有這個問題。"

"你從來都沒辦法帶打火機？"

"不是。" 法桐博士微笑。"我指的是有關吸女同事血的指控等。"

呂山德眉頭一皺把菸扔了。"我希望你能不要再想起來我提過這句話" 他平淡地說，用靴子的尖端踩熄了菸蒂。

"不，我很抱歉，我是指-我原本想說的是，我剛才的反應之所以那麼糟，是因為多年以來，我自己都這麼懷疑過。"他等待他的反應，當他看到呂山德面無表情地看著他，他繼續和盤托出。"我當時很幸運，我剛來學校的時候在老主任的手下工作，戰斧教授-"

"瑪歌.奧坦斯.德.艾克斯教授？我聽過她，她是很強大的老婦人"

"是的，嗯，我想這就是為什麼她只註冊同音的'戰斧'用作名字。然而我必須強調，我從來沒當她是'老婦人'"法桐博士責難道 "但我在Mega進化實驗的早期就跟著她一起。你可以說她是我的導師-其實，我也是這麼看她的。我對她充滿敬畏。她性格剛烈-總是鞭策我和要求我自我突破。但我也知道其他人都覺得她很難搞。她是有點，呃，帶刺。"

"是的。"呂山德說。法桐博士驚訝地盯著他。"喔，抱歉，我在自言自語。請繼續說。"

"嗯，就像我說的。別人覺得她很不好應付。所以當我的論文通過時，我以為那只是我臉蛋的功勞，成為Mega進化理想的代言形象，你一定懂，好看的微笑，像隻慵懶友善的狗狗。多年來我以為戰斧教授只不過是在容忍我，研究裡真正的精華都是屬於她的。但在一年多以前，我初次破譯了主要的編碼，她寄了封信來。上面只寫著 '我已經沒有什麼可教你的了。或許打從開始就沒有。' 很生硬但是...很令人欣慰。她讓我明白我有我自己的價值。"

法桐博士嘆著氣不再說了。"我很抱歉，感覺這個晚上我說的話都要害你耳朵長繭了。"

呂山德把手輕輕擺上法桐博士的肩。"我很樂意聽你說話。" 他簡短地說。

法桐博士望向天空，數著那些雲層破碎的地方露出來的星星。然而他無法數超過三，因為呂山德的手一直擱在他的肩上，他的腦海一片空白。

他們連眼皮都沒有動過一下。即使隔著外套和襯衫，法桐博士也感覺被呂山德的手碰過的地方熱得像要燒起來。呂山德的視線在他臉上有如探照燈。他捏著香菸的手開始發抖，他怕暴露而不敢收回，刻意讓手垂在一邊。

他感覺呂山德的指尖摩過他的領子，一口氣被他顫顫巍巍地堵在胸口。

"我親愛的朋友" 他好不容易才開口說。同時呂山德也說著。

"教授。"

法桐博士完全不敢看他。呂山德一點一點地靠近，直到他們之間只隔著一層鼻息。"奧古斯丁。"他柔和地說。

"是的？"法桐博士有氣無力地回答。

"你對我這麼坦白，我想我該給你相同的回報，我有些心事你應該知道。"

"我-我很高興-聽你講任何你想講的事，我可以繼續的。"法桐博士說得前言不對後語。喔，上帝啊，我只是想呼吸一些新鮮空氣，他想了想，我怎麼會陷入這種情況？

呂山德大聲地嘆息。"我喝醉了。"他說，多半是在跟他自己講話。"如果不是醉了我是不會這麼做的。"他的手擠了擠法桐博士的肩膀，強調道。"金百合實驗室...我們在開發一種新型機器。全息傳影。設計的初衷是成為有用的工具，但它先進到我可以想見會被用來-"

佳人沙奈朵的門突然在這一刻打開，一對研究生衝進夜晚的空氣。他們緊緊抱在一起親吻，簡直像一對交尾中的蜻蜓。如果蜻蜓也會打酒嗝。

呂山德已經退開了好幾步，變得和平常一樣高深莫測，他朝法桐博士抬起一邊眉毛。

"媽的，如果她沒有呼吸了，就你這心肺復甦術可救不了她！"法桐博士如獲大赦般喊道 "還有，你做口對口人工呼吸前應該找個安全的地方讓她躺下！"

兩位同學鬆開彼此。年輕的男孩看起來有點羞怯，但是女孩開心地吃吃傻笑。

"喔，法桐博士！" 她尖叫著說。

"是教授！" 她男友嘶聲道。

"喔，法桐教授！"女孩輕快的聲音有如長笛。"我們沒看到你！"

"再明顯不過了，我的小雞們。"法桐博士說。從他的眼角餘光裡，他看見呂山德安靜地潛回佳人沙奈朵。他想這將是我今晚最後一次見到他。他肯定知道秘密出口。像他這樣的人總有事先規劃的逃生路線。

 

 


	4. Thursday

週四，早晨

七點，早上的太陽穿過呂山德房內的窗簾，一條條剝落的陽光在他皺成一團的被子上燙出條紋。他在底下翻來覆去，半夢半醒，呼吸得有點喘，他做了噩夢。

夢裡他待在金百合實驗室的一個祕密房間，在他完美、一絲不苟的衣服外面罩了件白褂。他的手靠在全息傳影器的多方位監測儀上，不同於現實，它完美地運作。實驗室裡到處充斥機器的嗡鳴。夢裡的呂山德掌管一切，安穩而且放鬆。然而噩夢存在特有的歇斯底里、暴力場景。祥和的表象下，某種病態可怕的事正要發生。

監測儀左邊是一個巨大的玻璃箱牢。箱子裡有東西。夢裡的呂山德知道是什麼，但他自己在睡夢中呻吟，拚了命想往內看卻又害怕最終會看見的。

"你認為我的全息傳影器如何，教授？"夢裡的呂山德問。

"非一般人能及。" 這個聲音不是真實的，語調溫和。呂山德和夢裡的自己都能聽出教授語中的顫抖。

"這會讓神奇寶貝訓練師的生活更加便利和多采多姿" 夢中的呂山德說，接著打開一個開關。光線一下照亮了箱子，但夢裡的他沒有往回頭看。

"是項了不起的成就。" 從玻璃箱裡面傳來的聲音說。

"但我認為有其他的用途" 夢裡的呂山德說，踏回他的腳步。"我相信這會是一種終極的間諜武器。而且會非常成功，因為人們心甘情願地使用它。明白嗎，教授？這些人 _選擇_ 把他們的個人資訊送進全息傳影器。"

他現在轉身走向玻璃箱了。一個蒼白、悲涼的人影緊緊靠著牆沿蜷在角落，他身上沒有衣服，打在箱子上的強光照出橄欖色的光滑皮膚，身體幾處細微的絨毛就像灑上去的。他的臉被柔軟的烏青色鬈髮遮住。夢裡的呂山德飢渴地俯視這尊歪斜的身軀。

"看著我的眼睛，教授。"

別看我的眼睛，呂山德在心裡唸著。別這麼做，我知道這是夢，我要現在醒來。

奧古斯丁.法桐抬起頭。

他的眼睛可能是由於強光或疼痛而瑟縮著，被亂糟糟的頭髮遮住一半〈呂山德感到夢裡的手指抽了一下，他想把手伸進他的髮〉。他敏感的嘴唇背叛了他的臉，無法掩飾他真正的狀態。無論他裝得多麼輕鬆、風流自在，他的唇正美味地顫抖。還有他雖然蜷著，護著他的隱私，但他光滑的背、他的腿、他的手、他肋骨絕妙的形狀盡收眼底。每吋皮膚都是讓人粉身碎骨的誘惑。他是花，是鳥，是美麗構成的幻影。

"你是花，是鳥，是美麗構成的幻影。" 夢裡的呂山德說。

"你太好了。" 法桐博士傷心地說。"拜託，可以放我出去嗎？"

"不行，我花了這麼久才抓到你，吾友。" 夢裡他故作幽默地說，但他可以感到一股熱辣興奮的刺痛。

"你想要什麼？" 法桐博士問。

他在夢裡正要回答，然而他的聲音變成模糊的回聲，泛出了雜音。因為呂山德並不清楚他想要的，除了摸一摸〈或者蹂躪〉那完美的皮。

他醒了。

某種喳喳的聲音在外面煩躁地叫著。這個清新無辜的早晨對他像是當頭棒喝。

呂山德躺在床上瞪著篷頂，他的床單歪著和他攪成一團，明顯是由於他翻來覆去了好幾個小時。胃裡既穢又燙，喉間灼熱。

我再也不喝酒了。他鄭重地想。嚴重宿醉。

他昨晚預先在床邊的小桌子上留了杯水，現在他正好用手撐起自己，拿起杯子飲盡。

都是宿醉，他想，我只有這個問題而已。

他裝作不在意大腿間痛得得意忘形，強迫去想今天以內必須做的事。我的實驗室不會自己工作，咖啡廳也一樣。他想。

他經常會進入這種模式，像給孩子講課的老師，神情嚴厲，好埋沒自己毫無規範可言的實際想法。偶爾兩邊都想知道他是不是還正常，該不該去接受心理治療。偶爾他會懶懶地在字典裡查'精神分裂症'，然後在詳讀之前便砰一聲地闔上書頁。

然而，即使他想方設法地壓抑自己的潛意識，在佳人沙奈朵裡的一幕幕卻不斷回放。法桐博士和同事們笑著，法桐博士表演射門撒了一身酒，法桐博士低聲逗著別人的皮丘搔它的肚子。法桐博士在舞池裡的慘烈舞步，法桐博士忘我地猛烈調情，法桐博士低聲給他的一個研究助手出壞主意。法桐博士有一刻好像想到了什麼，頓時臉色沉默，身在人群中也拯救不了他的內疚和孤獨。

整個晚上呂山德一直斷斷續續地看著他，雖然等他請了法桐博士一杯酒以後，學者就走丟了，顯然腦裡已經忘了呂山德的存在。

幾個小時過去，他看起來眩目地像煤坑中的鑽石，已經到了令人困擾的地步，所以呂山德決定踏出屋外吹點風再吸根菸。他得離開一會。

他當然會選在那個時候出去的，呂山德想，有所準備總是很重要。

一不留神他讓手滑過他的下腹，指節擦過他的龜頭。慾望竄進他的身體，讓他像被螫了一樣迅速收回自己的手。

全息傳影器，他堅定地令自己想，但無法克制潛意識的念頭。 _我嚇到他了，記得他是什麼表情嗎？_

他還沒能控制，先前被他冷冷地埋葬的記憶便復甦了。他的手搭上法桐博士的肩，法桐博士的嘴唇顫抖著，和夢裡一樣，雖然那時他的臉別開了。隔著外套，呂山德摸到他瘦削的肩膀和關節，這感覺在他心中就像雙手抓著一隻被俘虜的小鳥。還有-最鮮明的印象是-他可以看見法桐博士脖頸上的脈搏劇烈跳動。他的指尖靠著那個男人的領子，極想碰觸那任人宰割的甜美觸感，卻拿不出勇氣。

你才剛認識他沒多久而已，再說，他提醒自己，緊緊閉上雙眼。他不過是和你有相同研究興趣的人。他不知道你的事，他 _不想_ 知道你的事。他像貓老大一樣既美又自我中心。

但他重新審視腦海中法桐博士緊張兮兮、跳得越來越快的脈動。他覺得自己像木偶般受擺布，沒有反抗的餘力。他再度滑下他的手握住他的陰莖。它在他手裡拱起，而他緊咬著下唇。

我需要解決否則永遠沒法起床工作。這只是應付生理需求，他想，然而一部分桀傲不馴的想法依然背棄地和他說著 _你想要思考的只有那個，你想的，你想要想像，你喜歡..._

法桐博士的脖子完全露在外面...他襯衫的扣子解開了，露出他鎖骨上可愛的肩窩，他的胸上有黑色的毛髮...呂山德吻著他的脈博，他的喘息...呂山德用舌頭在他柔軟的肌膚上一塊秘密地方劃著他的名字，奧、古、斯、丁...

 

 

週四，午後

一紙便籤躺在法桐博士的檔案櫃裡，捲成紙筒的樣子，上面的蠟封是隻音波龍昂首咆哮的圖印。

法桐博士咧起嘴角，檔案櫃裡其他的信都裝在標準信封裡。說來，擁有音波龍印戒〈和一隻寵物音波龍〉的人，他只認識一個。

他剝開封蠟打開紙捲，裡面的紙飄出來，法桐博士在空中接住，讀起上面哥德風韻十足的字體。

_**來找我** _

最下面還有一行小字

_吃午餐_

他漫步進辦公室。"哈吉特，讓-巴普提斯特，我要到外面吃午餐。"

兩個助手誰也沒有從工作中抬頭。據法桐博士所知，他們兩個直到凌晨三點才從佳人沙奈朵回家，現在都一副沉痛地後悔不該喝那麼多酒的樣子。至於法桐博士，和呂山德一同小憩抽了根菸以後就改喝檸檬水，他只感覺有點飄飄然地清新。

"如果有人找我，我會在雙火銃咖啡廳。"他朝他們大方地微笑著說。

"拜託，先生" 讓-巴普提斯特刮著嗓子說 "拜託，拜託了，快走吧"

法桐博士送給他們一個飛吻後踏出房門。

雙火銃咖啡廳是很受顧客歡迎的午餐景點，歸功於兩道固定價格的餐，向來便宜又美味。而戰斧教授是那裡的常客，如果他說'來找我吃午餐'她便是指'來雙火銃咖啡廳找我'。此外，沒有一家咖啡廳的老闆會在戰斧教授開口時拒絕為她保留一張桌子，如果他們還愛惜自己的工作和生命。她坐在窗口旁的展位，蓬亂的灰色髮髻和醒目的鷹勾鼻讓人一眼就認出她來。法桐博士過來桌子時她只是微乎其微地看了一眼。

"我收到您的短籤了，夫人。"他說，傾過去親親她的兩邊臉頰。"願您一切都好。我有什麼榮幸來用餐？"

戰斧教授就這麼由著他，完全沒有回吻的意思。"坐吧，古斯。"她輕快地說 "還有不要再像嗑了糖的巴大蝴一樣飛個不停。"

法桐博士滑進她對面的座位，投以他最好看和最周到的微笑。

她瞪著他看。"順便說，恭喜你。" 她補上這句，短暫地邪笑了一下。就戰斧教授來說，這算是熱情洋溢的認可。

"喔，謝謝！是的，昨天晚上我們出去慶祝，好一個夜晚。"法桐博士說，輕揮手腕召來女服務生。他不需要看菜單-雙火銃的週四菜單將近十年都沒有變過。

"我知道。"戰斧教授不帶感情地說。"超能力物理學的名譽教授昨晚在佳人沙奈朵，他提過你的事，看你表演霹靂舞，差點踢到一個教職員臉上。"

法桐博士做了一個拒絕承認的小鬼臉，不過心裡嚇得要命。

"有什麼我可以效勞的嗎，先生？"女服務生問，她正好聽到對話的最後幾句。現在她看著法桐博士的陶醉表情好像女主角剛剛見了平生第一個武林高手。

"先給我奶油濃湯，銀魚，新鮮的馬鈴薯和，你覺得像我這樣慘淡的人可以吃的時蔬。"他不自覺地散發魅力說著，服務生的臉紅了。

"我也要奶油濃湯，黃酒燉公雞" 戰斧教授說。"再給我們一瓶聖西門白葡萄酒。"

"喔，我不確定-經過昨晚，我想我應該-"

"我這個老太婆" 戰斧教授嚴厲地說。"想要喝酒。謝謝，女孩。" 她對服務生說。服務生行了個屈膝禮然後跑開。

"就像我說的。" 戰斧教授向前靠近。"超物的名譽教授昨晚看到你，說是讓你請了好多杯。我真驚訝，阿嘉斯.法特門還小，竟然讓一個研究助手拿她的信用卡。我在的時候可不允許這種事。"

她再度笑起來，只咧起一邊的嘴巴。法桐博士倒是清楚地知道即使在戰斧教授眼皮底下，這類事情也照做不誤。而且在聽到她嫌那嚴厲的法特門教授'還小'的時候，縮了一下明智地閉上嘴。

"當時他和別人一起去那玩。"戰斧教授說。"一個叫呂山德的。" 她定定地看著他。"看來你認識。"

服務生帶著酒和兩個玻璃杯回來，雙手發抖地為戰斧教授斟酒。酒以一指節的寬度倒進杯子，當戰斧教授點頭，她呼出一口大氣。法桐博士讓她倒滿兩個杯子離開後才開口。"您為什麼覺得我認識他？"

"你的反應。"

"夫人，我沒有任何反應。"

"正是。" 戰斧教授喝光杯裡的酒，重新斟滿。"你總有些蠢話隨時脫口而出，古斯。他肯定對你影響很大。"

法桐博士嚥下一小口美酒。"您認識他嗎？"他問，並不是為了打聽，而是避免回答問題。

"我認識他的父母。他母親在國外讀的大學，她是令人震驚的學生，人美卻沒什麼理性。他父親和我同時在光明市高等師範學校就讀。相當有才華，嚴守紀律到嚇人的地步。火焰的拉薩路，你可能聽過這名字。"

法桐博士的臉色刷白。"卡林考特的火焰馬塞納伯爵？"

"喔，對，我就想你會知道。"戰斧教授語帶諷刺地說。

服務生端來湯品，他們默默地享用。法桐博士正瘋狂地整理頭緒，戰斧教授和藹地與他的無聲商談，顯現她少用的機智。

等到他們用完第一道菜，他開口說。"呂山德並沒有提過他是貴族，如果我早知道他是火焰城堡的兒子..."

"人們有各式各樣的理由掩飾他們的出身。"瑪歌.德.艾克斯冷眼瞧著他說道。法桐博士脹紅著臉低聲道歉。艾克斯城堡的人幾十年前就和戰斧教授斷絕關係-她將舊秩序的敗壞看在眼裡，批評得太過直率、引發太多論戰、表現得太過憤怒。

"他說過呂山德咖啡廳是用繼承的錢開張的，從他母親那裡..."他變換話題說。

戰斧教授的嘴唇扭曲。"火焰家族是非常古板的" 她說。 "他的母親，塞雷斯提娜，婚後就必須把財產交給拉薩路。他母親的遺產比起來想必不是很多。"

"那伯爵呢？"

"還在人世。"戰斧教授說。"但我想是憎恨讓他繼續活著，真遺憾。"

"他恨什麼？"

"喔，他什麼都恨。"

女服務生回來收湯碗，她試圖對上法桐博士的眼睛，然而他的自動調情裝置已經關上了。多年以來，戰斧教授曾經透露過一點上流階級的生活情景，據他理解，富裕的代價是難以想像的巨大壓迫。

他難過地想著年幼的呂山德，喜歡烹飪，他母親也愛他這一點，最後反倒在她去世前好幾年都不再來往。

"他是獨子，一旦拉塞路去世，他就會當上卡林考特的火焰馬塞納伯爵。"戰斧教授說。"現在他還只是火焰家族的呂山德。他父親當然會給他點零用錢，他用作金百合實驗室的起步。"

法桐博士點頭，喝下更多的酒。

"他會害你煩惱的，古斯。" 戰斧教授說。"我知道他會。這就是我想找你談的緣故。"

"夫人，我不知道您想暗示什麼。"法桐博士說，卻字字顫抖。

"我不是在暗示。"戰斧教授厲聲說道，她的雙眼冒火。"如果你可以閉嘴一會，小男孩。我就告訴你今天我來要說的話。"

服務生端上第二道菜。法桐博士叉起一塊銀魚放進口中但幾乎沒有嚐它的味道。

"金百合實驗室" 戰斧教授仔細地說。"專門研究生物進化學，雖然他們也有幾個通訊工具的項目，那不重要。你需要知道的是呂山德的研發領域和你的密切相關。若他想接近你，利用你的軟心腸，沒有什麼能阻止他。當然，我是指你慷慨付出大方分享。"

"我會留心的。"法桐博士說，他心想，噢，我從同事的研究成果上吸血？哈！

"還沒完。"戰斧教授嚼著菜，正組織她的想法。最後她說 "你對他是怎麼想的，古斯？"

"我對他了解甚少，夫人。"

"所以你對他怎麼想？不要再躲了，煩死我了。"

法桐博士追著盤子上從這端滾到那端去的馬鈴薯。嘆著氣。

"他似乎...很悲傷。"

戰斧教授皺起眉頭。"我們在你眼裡總是悲傷，古斯，總是這樣。你無法拯救你遇到的每個孤獨靈魂。"

她審視了他一小會。他覺得她的雙眼像對鑽孔機鑿入。他提醒自己，別想在這個女人面前有所隱瞞，她對你瞭若指掌。不光對你，對其他人也是。

"如果我告訴你" 戰斧教授說 "他還是孩子的時候經常被鞭打，你有什麼感想？大部分是在學校，但他的父親也會打他。"

法桐博士的臉氣得通紅，拍了一下桌子的邊緣。"瑪歌，你覺得我會怎麼想？這太野蠻了！"

"喔不，這在上流社會裡頗正常的。"戰斧教授說。"我依稀記得呂山德是個任性的孩子。至於拉薩路，我說過，視紀律高於一切。記住，這個人的錢比你一生能賺的都還多。"

法桐博士語無倫次地說。"這跟那個沒關係。"他已經感到自己流下一串憤怒的淚水，因為他想像孩提時的呂山德被鞭打的樣子。法桐博士來自一個快樂的大家庭，有姊姊、妹妹和一個哥哥，幾乎無從想像悲慘而孤獨的童年，除非像這麼誇張的案例。戰斧教授也說過，他的家人特別之處，不僅是愛著、珍惜彼此，而且也都願意愛惜對方勝過自己。

"你想救他，對嗎？" 戰斧教授疲憊地說。"你從高大威猛的男人身上看到一個傷心的小孩，你想撫摸他的頭，直到他變成一隻小貓。我知道這麼說很粗魯，但是早晚會發生的。他可能還會期待這樣，古斯。他是非常聰明、世故的人，控制慾特別強。金百合實驗室的研究會和大學打對台。你不認為他挖走最好的學者和工程師時會懂得客氣吧？"

"夫人，我只能重複一次，我真的不太認識他。"法桐博士說。"我很感激您的警告，但我覺得現在就這麼說太早了。"

"我可不認為。" 戰斧教授平淡地說。"要提防他，古斯，一刻也不要放鬆警惕。"

法桐博士微微地點頭，但他的心又飄走了。他的內心深處，那個被鞭打的小呂山德慘無人道地蛻化，變成成人的呂山德遭受鞭打，這是完全不同的情境。心中的景象帶有殘酷的色慾，甚至到了淫蕩的地步，令法桐博士的雙眼一時之間游離地失去了焦點。他無法集中在那畫面上，但腦內出現修長、寬闊拱起的奶油色背脊，散亂起伏的紅髮，慘叫，還有呻吟。等他眨眼回神，他看到戰斧教授正端著酒杯憂心地盯著他。

"Alea jacta est(骰子已被擲下)" 她疲倦地說。然後他們低下頭吃飯。

 

 


	5. Friday

週五，早晨

法桐博士比他的鬧鐘還要早一個小時醒來，從深層意識中被直接拉回的清醒，突然像是感到現實往他臉上揍了一拳。

幾秒鐘過去他才意識到，沉睡的時候現實世界沒有對他做什麼，然而他的身體則否。

"狗屎，狗屎，狗屎" 他低語著踢掉床單，那上面現在滿是黏液。腹股溝沾著黏黏的一層，甚至在肚子上留了條線。法桐博士剛才做了一場活色的春夢。

"媽蛋"他咬牙切齒地用手掌抹掉。"我怎麼回事，才14歲嗎？面紙在哪？"

他笨拙地下床，像小金人一樣抱著自己。"這真是太尷尬了。"他大聲說給空蕩的臥室聽，艱難地走進房內的浴室。

淋著熱水用力地擦洗，他不禁想著為何他的身體會弄得像衝動的青少年。前一天並沒有發生什麼挑逗他的事，他和戰斧教授結束非同小可的午餐後便回到學校，在實驗室找到讓-巴普提斯特。哈吉特騎著腳踏車去市區另一端的神奇寶貝中心去觀望受傷的烈咬陸鯊〈趁她不在，讓害羞地承認昨晚以後他帶她去了另一場宴會。法桐博士一把抓過這個快樂的小子的肩膀，往他的兩頰上吻。他宣道"大情聖啊！"，讓-巴普提斯特臉一紅，強調他們只是以'朋友'的身分出去。法桐博士沒聽過比這更奇怪的自白，好像在說他們以前都不是朋友一樣〉。

下班以前他和一個環境生物系的老朋友喝咖啡坐了一小會，約好星期六前往一場演奏會。他從圖書館帶了一些書，和圖書管理員調情，回家，煮麵當晚餐，陪他的火箭雀玩耍，讀幾篇最新出版的論文文章，最後決定早點睡覺。

現在沖澡時他心不在焉地在玻璃門上寫自己的名字〈他想到要把博士改成教授，便伸手塗掉原本的字〉，隱約覺得內心深處有什麼被弄髒了。

 _如果我告訴你，_ 腦內插過戰斧教授的聲音， _他還是孩子的時候經常被鞭打，你有什麼感覺？_

法桐博士打著冷顫摸索洗髮精。

_如果我告訴你他被鞭打過你有什麼感覺？_

洗髮精所剩無幾。他擠壓瓶子發出怪聲，空瓶子糟心的聲音充斥。

腦中的回聲則逐漸淡去，變得支離破碎。

_你有什麼感覺...鞭打...他...你有什麼感覺..._

他又用力搖了下洗髮精，終於倒出些檸檬味、珍珠色澤的液體，抹進自己濕漉漉的頭髮。他對自已哼著歌。

_被鞭打是什麼感覺？_

法桐博士的鼻子猛地吸進一口氣，指甲刮到了頭皮。詭異的畫面在他心中浮現，如同火焰的殘影。

鞭子和高高拱起的背，鮮豔的紅與黑，掌控和投降，精緻的殘酷，精緻的疼痛。

法桐博士用手緊緊按住雙眼。

他之前做的夢，不好的夢〈那真的不好嗎？〉他似乎沒辦法完整地想起來，但他試著這麼做的時候卻感覺事有蹊蹺，甚至有點畏懼。鞭子，是有關鞭子的夢...還有劇烈的疼痛和柔軟的墊子，以及一雙大力的手，捏過他的肩膀，他的大腿，他的臀，彷彿在試探他的柔軟度。某種程度上他被綁著，卻是自願的。夢裡有人聲，他很確定...是說了什麼？

_你想要我弄疼你嗎，教授？_

法桐博士的手肘撞上水龍頭。"啊！"他小心翼翼地碰著痛處並且想著，我最近真是撞了不少東西。如果我全身都是瘀傷，還怎麼保持潤澤細滑的肌膚？

 _你想要我弄疼你嗎，教授？_ 那個聲音說著，如此溫柔。

他關上水，戰戰兢兢地踩上防滑墊。噁，老天，我該洗洗這東西。他邊想邊讓腳摩擦乾淨，瞄到鏡子裡自己的眼睛，覺得異樣地尷尬。哎，他繼續自我保護地想，萬一我帶人回來看到我噁心的踏墊怎麼辦？我還記得那次好不容易說服克萊兒律師進來"喝杯咖啡"，我親愛的上帝，她就我的毛巾開始說教，然後再也沒有打來。真是可惜了大好機會...

_你想要我弄疼你嗎，教授？_

我今天可以穿條紋的襪子，法桐博士想。穿上條紋襪子，把身上的疼痛和恐懼，連帶的愉悅和興奮都拋諸腦後。

_你想要我弄疼你嗎，教授？_

我看原本情況可能更壞，法桐博士還在想，伸手拿毛巾走回臥室。吉納維芙剛剛和我分手的時候，我做了一場恐怖的夢。我是一個小茶包，她用我泡茶招待朋友，同時不屑地談論著我在床上對她的那些招數，然後我醒了，下面腫得像光稜塔。現在看來那簡直毫無道理，我壓根就不喜歡茶，喝起來像嚼過的泥巴。

_你想要我弄疼你嗎，教授？_

這倒提醒我，我得向系裡的人力組要更多咖啡。我們快喝光了，而且，咖啡壺也壞了，再也不能讓這種事發生。我們不是很快就會有客人嗎？對，我們有啊，就在下週！

_你想要我弄疼你嗎，教授？_

這句話在法桐博士腦海中已經重複夠多次了。當他穿好衣服，他已經完美地將它忽略。繼續重申也沒有意義。

我希望我永遠也不要想起夢中發生的事，他竊喜地想。讓它做個性慾的謎團吧。

"性慾的謎團！"他大聲說著，散步一樣進了廚房。"是所有謎團中最好的一種！"

他的火箭雀原本在休息室的沙發背上打盹，現在醒過來不敢置信地瞪著他。法桐博士想念他的炎耳狐，染了流感正在中心裡。炎耳從來不會用看瘋子的眼神看他。

 _你想_  
_要我_  
_弄疼你嗎_  
_教授？_  
_你想要我嗎？_

瀰漫在空中的文字無關痛癢，它沒有上下文。

火箭雀拍打翅膀飛過來，在法桐博士給自己倒麥片的時候安慰地輕啄他的頭髮。

"我沒瘋。"他告訴它 "如果你能想出一種比性慾的謎團更帶感的謎團，我就給你一個小泡芙。"

火箭雀順勢從他手上飛到廚房裡的椅背站好，依然狐疑地看著他。法桐博士傻笑著用兩隻手指撫摸它的頭。火箭雀嘆口氣然後高興地閉上眼。

"嗯，我一定要盡早弄一台新的咖啡壺，貝克特。"他對火箭雀說。"下週一我們有非常重要的客人要來，他是金百合試驗所的負責人！而且據瑪歌說，他想從我的腦袋裡偷專利！你能想像到時如果沒有咖啡會有多尷尬嗎？"

真的，火箭雀臉上的表情像在說，那一定很精彩。

"現在我想起來了，我最好給呂山德發正式的邀請，不然他會以為我只是喝醉了在酒會上拍他馬屁。"法桐博士細想著，倒起牛奶。

_你想要我嗎？_

_你想要我弄疼你嗎，教授？_

_喔，天，我要，呂山德，拜託，打我吧，拜託，我受得了..._

牛奶瓶在地上摔成四分五裂，火箭雀發出尖銳的叫聲，翅膀一拍飛到空中。

臥室裡的鬧鐘跟著鈴聲大作。

 

 

週五，午後

呂山德堅持凡事都要求最好的。他的咖啡廳供應高品質的材料烹調的食物。他的衣服總是打理得一塵不染，在他身上緊緊地包覆，就像花苞上的花萼。他的研究室工作的科學家和工程師們，為了拿出優異的研究成果，要求全卡洛斯最高額的薪水。而他認為人類的天命就是追求堅定的完美。

所以當他受到阻撓，他的憤怒就像是風雲變色，而且經常經過暴力行為表露無遺。

呂山德痛恨發怒。他顯著的冷漠，他不說話就能高人一等的氣場，都是苦心營造的。他把靈魂凍成冰以免憤怒暴露出它的醜態。發脾氣讓他感覺丟臉，因為這讓他覺得像野蠻的禽獸。想控制脾氣，他的本能反應非常粗魯。

攻擊、打炮、或逃跑。

'逃跑'並不壞，他還在寄宿學校的時候，還有後來讀大學，學校的四周皆是一望無際地開闊。他可以跑上好幾里也不會碰到別人。事實上他變成一個厲害的長跑選手，還加了校隊。而且，每日痛快淋漓的練習讓他發現有助於控制火一般的脾氣。但是他不可能在光明市跑步，圍著城市慢跑的想法讓呂山德覺得蠢斃了。至於待在跑步機上則讓他感覺像關在籠子裡的生物。所以'逃跑'基本上沒譜。

'打炮'則有各種惹人厭的後遺症，比長跑完的感受還糟。他生氣時尋求發洩的性愛總是很粗暴，有時甚至到了虐待的地步。他不太傾向用'打炮'的方式解決。反正，現在也沒辦法這麼做-他已經很久沒談過對象。

他唯一的選項就剩'攻擊'。儘管一位紳士不應該找架打。

沿著林蔭大道北，靠近對戰檢測房的地方有一間低調的私人道館。門又平又扁漆成深綠，窗戶也暗著。要是有人經過也會把這裡當成住宅-可能的話。大部分時間根本沒人注意到這個地方。

裡面是一個本末倒置的世界，通用的規則是反過來的，在這裡，神奇寶貝訓練人類。

呂山德過去是傑出的長跑選手。這些日子以來，在他的教練的幫助下，他變成一個不錯的拳擊手。

他的教練是一隻艾比郎。

通常艾比郎不會和呂山德對打，能一拳打穿水泥的生物實在不需要練習。但它很敏銳，懂得感受，它明白這世界對呂山德來說無法忍受，會注意不要打腫呂山德的臉或他的手指。不需言語，呂山德的技巧水到渠成地精進。呂山德每次來時怒氣衝天，走時風平浪靜，它也從來不對他表示過什麼。

呂山德怕是永遠不會承認，但很感激，很愛惜這隻艾比郎。順帶一提，它的名字是阿特。

他們已經在拳擊賽場裡待了快一個鐘頭。中間有人跑來看著他們，一個高瘦的褐膚女人，手裡抱著一包什麼東西。

整點的鈴聲響起，呂山德和艾比郎收起拳頭向彼此鞠躬。

"謝謝，阿特，好一場比賽。"呂山德喘著氣說。艾比郎點點頭，將毛巾遞給他。

呂山德擦掉眼睛上的汗，脫掉上衣。看著他的女人往前靠到繩子上欣賞他精壯、緊實的肉體，每一吋都蘊藏著力量。她的眼睛追著他的手梳過他的頭髮，若有所思地看著他胸膛激烈的起伏，臉上的表情滿是私慾。

艾比郎早從她踏進來的那一刻就注意到她，它戴著手套的手輕輕碰了碰呂山德。它比呂山德矮兩呎，只能碰到他的腰，偏了下腦袋意會他有女人在旁邊。

呂山德看過去。"喔，艾米娜" 他說 "日安。"

"日安，老闆。"艾米娜平淡，稍帶取笑的聲音說。"我來看看你怎麼樣了。"

呂山德又朝阿特點了一下頭，壓下繩子爬出場外。"如何？"他說。他的聲音平緩。艾米娜放下心來，毫不知情自己直到剛才有多緊張。

"我聽說你在5號實驗室碰到一點小麻煩。"她小心地說。

呂山德頗不認同地哼了聲。"麻煩？是場災難。進度退回到四個月前的情況，兩隻神奇寶貝受傷。它們都經受了極大的疼痛，直到我們把它們送到中心去。"他的眼睛冒出火光，不過他重新控制住自己。

"我很遺憾。"艾米娜真誠地說。"我過來看看有什麼可以幫得上忙的地方。"

5號實驗室專研生物進化學，而且是純操作的實驗室。艾米娜是首席工程師-特別有天賦的-研發全息傳影器，但就連她也明白5號實驗室對呂山德來說有多重要。

"我很感謝你的好心，但我不確定你能幫什麼。"呂山德說。艾米娜依然維持溫和的表情，她的工作令她和呂山德很親近，早已習慣他這種沒好氣的樣子。她晃了晃手裡的包包。

"那是什麼？"呂山德問，準備走向門口好去沖澡。

"等你出來我再給你看。"她在他身後叫道，低頭看著手裡的東西。

"小乖乖，小乖乖。"她輕聲細語地說，包裡朝她眨著兩顆充滿信任的大眼睛。

艾米娜坐上長凳繼續觀看詭異的人和神奇寶貝的對決。她盡力不去想沖澡的呂山德，腦中描繪熱水在他可愛厚實的身體上流過，緩緩流經他雙腿之間的深紅色毛髮。她像小女生一樣昏頭。

阿特無言地端來一杯咖啡和〈真是體貼〉一份報紙。她報以感謝的微笑。

她很感激有報紙可看，因為呂山德似乎洗澡洗了45分鐘，擦乾，著裝。艾米娜意識到自己在想如果他們去她的公寓會做的事，她家是綠建築，熱水有限，她臉紅了。小包現在放在她腿上，毯子裡的生物扭動著發出喵嗚的聲音。

呂山德朝她走來，她站起身，一隻手摟起包包。

"我猜你不光是來慰問我憂傷的情緒而已"他說，宛如他們正進行到對話的一半，他沒有消失剛才那大半個鐘頭。他看起來一如既往地清爽整頓。

"是的，有信給你。"艾米娜說，摸索她的口袋。"顯然這個必須直接交給你，但你不在實驗室。"

"你可以轉交給負責的職員。"呂山德邊調整袖口邊說。

"我是可以。"

呂山德盯著她看了幾秒。最後他開口 "走吧，我們去海豚廣場坐坐，今天天氣這麼好。再會，阿特，替我向你的訓練家問好。"

艾比郎揮手送他們離開。

光明市正享有晴朗和煦的春光。呂山德和艾米娜沉默地同行，誰也沒有發現他們吸引來的讚嘆目光-呂山德身上那種貴族的自持，不用想也會被人崇拜，而艾米娜有股清澄的光彩，優雅的身段，雖然她看起來對自己這點不是很在意。

海豚廣場不大，不過是個氣氛很好的公共地段，中央立了一座荒謬的現代藝術噴泉。艾米娜和呂山德各坐在長凳的兩端。

艾米娜帶來的包包發出一聲悲傷的"喵嗚！"

"我投降"呂山德說。"到底是什麼？"

艾米娜小心地打開包包。裡面裹著一隻很年幼的小火獅。它的兩隻前腳打著石膏，肚子上纏著繃帶。呂山德藍色的眼睛一滯。

"我在公寓的附近撿到他。有人打斷他的腿還劃破他的側腹，我不認為是別的神奇寶貝做的，這些傷太蓄意。他被從母獅身邊帶開了。"艾米娜說，看著呂山德。

他從她手上接過小獅子，溫柔地捧在手裡。"這很不尋常"他沙啞地說。

"你是指竟然有人能做出這種事。"艾米娜說。"我也是這麼想。"

"有時，世界是醜惡的。"呂山德說，看起來比平常要蒼白。小獅子朝他吼著，他搔弄它又大又傻的耳朵。

"我不知道該拿他怎麼辦。"艾米娜說，眼睛依舊盯著呂山德。"我把他帶到應急中心包紮，但我要離開的時候，他就哭了，讓我很難過...我已經帶著他走了一整天。他不肯進寶貝球。他好像覺得我可以忍受，但他不會想跟我待在一起的，這點我很確定。"

小獅子無所畏懼地瞪著呂山德的雙眼。他在沒人攙扶的情況下簡直坐不起來，看起來小卻勇敢，還傻呼呼的。

"我來照顧他。"呂山德說，就這麼定了。小獅子眨眨眼，打了個呵欠蜷起來睡覺了。呂山德把手放在他的背上，看著他呼吸起伏。他真的很幼小，可以讓人用兩隻手就蓋住。

"嗯"艾米娜說 "我很高興我把他帶來給你。"她感覺就像做了某種意義非凡的事，因此有點意外這一天對他們來說還是表現的與平常無異。

小獅子在睡夢中咪嗚咪嗚地叫。呂山德的眼睛和臉上逐漸恢復神色。

"是什麼信？"他問艾米娜，眼睛依然沒有離開小獅子。

艾米娜把手伸進口袋，然後亮出來。"這種方式好怪"她說，聲音裡又出現平日那種取笑的意味。"好像你被徵召參加鬥法什麼的。"

呂山德低頭看。一張蠟封的紙捲，咆哮的音波龍蓋印。外面用哥德字體寫著 _火焰的領主_ 。他一把從艾米娜手上搶過。

"慢點" 她說 "沒人碰過那個蠟封。我可是非常確定擅開封者會受到一千個古代骷髏戰士的詛咒。"

呂山德看都沒看便把紙捲收進外套裡。艾米娜瞄了一眼他的表情-緊繃的嘴角和凌厲的眼神-乾脆閉上嘴。

噴泉閃動著音符。

"你想不想-"艾米娜張口便說，正好呂山德也開口。

"你知道高等師範學校的法桐博士嗎？"

艾米娜輕輕吐舌，開始撥弄自己的辮子，像在打節奏。"你為什麼這麼問？"

"他剛剛升上教授。"呂山德說。"而我認為他的工作內容非常，非常有趣。我很想趕快目睹他的研究室。他的研究令我著迷。"自他們坐下以來，他第一次正式地看著艾米娜。"喔，艾米娜"他說，聲音裡充滿了訝異、調戲，讓艾米娜全身發燙。呂山德正在微笑-真心、開懷、迷人的微笑。

"沒什麼的-不是你想的那樣。"她結結巴巴地說。

"那你看上去為什麼如此尷尬？"他靠近問，他們的肩膀碰在一起，小獅子在睡夢不滿地哼哼。

因為你從來沒有用那種聲音喊過我的名字，而現在你這麼做又為了錯誤的原因，她可悲地想。

"我們約過會" 她說 "為期不長。"

如果艾米娜此時能看向呂山德的雙眼，她會見到他的臉上閃過各種陰晴不定的情緒，最後只剩下一點點的臉紅。

"喔，這樣？"他含糊地說，逐漸找回克制。

"是啊，一開始幾個月還挺有趣。"艾米娜嘆氣說。"關於古斯.法桐...嘛，他從來沒跟女人提過分手，他總是被甩的那個。"

"C’est vrai？(可以想見)"呂山德自言自語道，撫摸著小獅子。

"然而，你看...他總被甩是因為他搞出讓人甩他的處境。"她稍微壓低嗓子，盡可能地模仿法桐博士情意濃濃的男高音。"他總是一副'喔我的小花椰菜，怎麼能讓你和我這樣的男人待在一起，我很討人厭的，我的結婚對象是我的工作，喔你一定會不開心，喔我一想到你不開心我就心好痛。'真是搧風點火的天才。"

呂山德越靠越近，她感到喉嚨都繃緊了。"你想念他嗎？"他輕柔地問。為此艾米娜絕望地想抱著他。他聽上去就好像感同身受地心碎。

"一點也不。"她堅定地說。"這是一年半前的事了，我們分手才一個月，他就開始找文學系的教授，吉納維芙.拉格里斯。他們在一起可頗久。"

呂山德哼了一聲。"蠢蛋。"他說，或多或少是對他自己講。然而艾米娜更想抱他了。"吉納維芙是怎樣的人？"

"喔，她就是個賤人。不過長的好看。"艾米娜承認。

呂山德早已拉下臉，恢復慣有的冷漠。艾米娜感覺就像有扇門要關上了，她會被永遠困住的。快，她告訴自己，現在就問。

"明天晚上，你想不想和我一起去聽非凡世界管弦樂團？"她焦急地說。

呂山德眨眼。

"我們可以再聊古斯.法桐的事，如果你想。"她說，誇張地大動作拿手肘推著他，好化解她開口邀他又羞又急的樣子。又一次，她無法看著他的臉，因此錯過呂山德的表情激烈鬥爭著'尷尬'和'謝天謝地'。

"你能邀我真好，艾米娜。"他緩慢地說。

艾米娜嘆氣。"但是跟屬下出去太過友好了？還是你不喜歡古典音樂？或者你認為我的幽默感非常糟糕？"

呂山德的指尖輕觸她的手。"完全沒有那回事。我很樂意陪你去。"他若有所思地看著他們中間的距離。"能從事情裡抽身一下也挺好的。"

"好。"艾米娜簡短地答，不過她心裡在唱歌。

 

 


	6. Saturday-前半夜

週六，夜晚─前半夜

形式上的星期六剛過半小時。

呂山德厭極了週五的夜晚，他一個星期的生活像被抹上骯髒的陰影。就算身在光明市這麼美妙的城市─尤其光明市這麼美妙的城市─一大群兢兢業業的上班機器湧進市中心尋求解放，街上變得既腐敗又空洞。呂山德私下認為應該強制執行一週四天班制，至少如此一來，週末的狂歡從兩夜橫跨到三夜，或許能減少他的小鎮上那些群魔亂舞拋頭露面的人數。

他對付星期五晚上的方法是一概忽略。他會在實驗室待到非常晚〈並且從週五下午開始到週日早上都不去咖啡廳─整個城市的新熱門地點，無疑地擠滿了白痴〉。他和兩個助手之前在觀察兩天前從暴鯉龍身上無痛取下的組織樣本。他們待著不走是因為全心投入工作，但他待著不走是因為此時外面的世界正難以想像的低俗。當時針敲響午夜，呂山德表示週六已到，要司機送他回家。研究員則待著─他們晚點會叫計程車。

呂山德過去通常會待到一兩點，但今天不行，有隻小火獅等著。小獅子不喜歡實驗室，儘管它看起來很餓，卻緊張到無法下嚥。它是很樂意被呂山德收進寶貝球裡，但呂山德不想讓它在球裡待那麼久。他的研發屬於現代科技，結果他這個人某些方面反而很保守。寶貝球的原理是數位化，神奇寶貝的活體轉成訊號然後下載，球裡有充分空間儲存這些數位組織，並保持在理想的狀態。所有的證據都顯示寶貝球內部的環境對神奇寶貝相當舒適，然而呂山德總是想像小獅子骨折的前肢，變成分子也是打碎的，讓它難受。

"你這是投射心理，老闆" 艾米娜在他們一回實驗室的時候就說過。"其實，更糟的是你的轉喻，別因為骨頭斷了就把它想成碎掉的分子。"

呂山德沒有理會艾米娜喃喃地說著有關想像力過度活躍的話。

他在司機的駕駛下從後座看著一閃而過的都市情景，像刺眼的萬花筒，他把飢腸轆轆的小獅子放在腿上想著艾米娜。他喜歡她，尊敬她。簡潔瞭當地說，她聰明絕頂。她內斂、迷人、一針見血又機靈。她從來不會驚慌失措。的確，她是他見過最冷靜和最直來直往的女人之一，而且她很美。

她是一個有價值的女人，他想。她值得。

他努力地想著這些而且是刻意地想著。這些想法並沒有完全蓋過潛意識裡沙沙作響的聲音，於是他再試一次：她是一個很好的朋友。

這次效果比較好，所以他又想了一次。潛意識散去了。

_不過這不是你想要的，是吧，她不是你要的，你知道你想要什麼..._

車子停到他門口。呂山德向司機道謝然後進門。

房子立在一條安靜、綠樹成蔭的街道上，富麗堂皇的地帶。呂山德的房子有三層，遵循光明市的傳統社會規定。現今早已被人忽略或忘卻，然而呂山德自出生就被灌輸過那個概念。一樓的隔間全都沒有門，只有牆壁─很容易從寬敞的房間移到另一間去，中央挑高的光井為房內點上經典的光暈。這裡從前是公共廳，呂山德可以在這裡做些娛樂，如果他真有什麼娛樂的話。每間隔間都很明亮，充滿光線，一塵不染─他幾乎沒有使用過。嵌鑲的大理石上裝飾著火焰城堡的紋章，後面藏著通往二樓的樓梯。二樓是半公開的，傳統上這裡都會比較小，採用更奢華的裝飾，保持隱密。呂山德倒是突發奇想，將整層都設計成東方風味，像茶館和置屋。這層半私半公的房間用紙拉門隔成高雅的迷宮，讓人不知道哪扇門通往客廳，哪扇通往客房。他的朋友可能會因此迷失方向，前提是如果他有朋友會來。

三樓是私人空間，呂山德自己住的公寓。他一路將小獅子帶上來，走進廚房。

他把小獅子放到地上。它從地板上充滿期待地望著他。"喵嗚？"

我會照顧你的。他和他的潛意識都這麼說。再也不會有人傷害你了。

小獅子打了個噴嚏，鼻裡衝出了點火焰。呂山德慈愛地摸著它的耳朵。

"你想吃什麼？"他問它。它擺出另一副期待的面孔，呂山德感覺自己一下子茫然了起來。他隨手拿出幾個盤子。

小獅子看著他從冰箱和櫃子裡拿出各種東西呈進盤裡─寵物飼料、小泡芙、切碎的豬肝、雞肉、奶油、清水、魚肉，甚至還有一盤豆腐。他的盤子在小獅子旁邊擺滿了一圈，直到擺不下了才退到櫃子旁。

小獅子坐在各種食物構成的麥田圈中心，看起來很迷惘。

"吃啊" 呂山德說 "吃點什麼。你餓了。"

小獅子發出困惑的嗚嗚聲。呂山德打開冰箱，在蔬果櫃裡東翻西找。他拿出一顆花椰菜，小獅子朝它怒吼，他奇怪地感到驕傲。

"這就對了。"他說 "你不喜歡花椰菜。" 他拎起它的後頸，將它推到雞肉的盤子跟前。小獅子看上去鬆了口氣，開始大口地吃。

呂山德把花椰菜丟進水槽，雙眼緊閉。他的心在狂跳，鼓膜緊貼著脈搏。

我得喝杯水。他想。然後我得找個小獅子睡覺的地方。

他走動的時候踢到其中一個盤子。小獅子好奇地瞧著。

我把這些全部丟掉好了。他想。盤子進洗碗機，我喝杯水，給小獅子找它的床。

潛意識一言不發，所以他就照他想的去做。只留下水盤給小獅子。

小火獅哪也不會去的，他想。沒有人能把它從我身邊帶走。沒有人在這裡。

令人心安卻也寂寞。

等到小獅子吃飽了，他再次把它抱起來，進入他的私人起居室。角落裡擺著一張古董貴妃椅〈從來沒用過〉，鋪著深紅色的絲綢軟墊。一條巧克力棕色的喀什米爾羊毛毯像是隨意地掛在上面又不至於破壞美感。呂山德在椅子上放下小獅子，將它裹進毯子裡。小獅子訝異地瞪大眼睛盯著昂貴的布料看。呂山德前腳剛走向臥室，它就緊張地放聲大哭。

呂山德跪在貴妃椅旁，伸手把這隻小小的神奇寶貝攬進懷裡。它用臉頰蹭蹭他的臉咪嗚著，而呂山德從喉嚨深處感到一陣刺痛。

我不會掉眼淚的，他冷漠地想。

他靠著貴妃椅坐下，雙手依然抱著安頓好的小獅子，直到他快要開始打瞌睡。"我好久都沒有養寵物了" 他睡意朦朧地告訴小獅子，這是實話。他多年以來擁有許多對戰的神奇寶貝，但是他上次養寵物還是在14歲的時候，也就是15年前。

被淹沒的回憶跨過時間的久遠，泡沫一樣浮上他的內心。疲憊鬆散他的自我防衛。

火焰家族向來擅長火系和暗系的神奇寶貝，偶爾也會用龍與冰做額外的變化。當呂山德在家族中還有一席之地─在他還受家族歡迎的時候─卡林考特的火焰馬塞納伯爵所用的首席戰鬥PM是一隻老態、嚴峻的噴火龍和一隻快龍的組合。兩隻PM都像伯爵一樣已經退休，但仍然很有威脅性。隨著呂山德逐漸長大，兩隻怪獸待在空中或訓練的時間越來越少，留在球裡的時間越來越多。就呂山德知道的，他們現在應該都死了。噴火龍肯定已經不在─它是在呂山德出生時完全進化的。

伯爵還持有一隻月精靈，外表無可挑剔的生物，在戰鬥員和寵物的定位間難以區分。小時候呂山德很喜歡那隻月精靈，雖然它冷淡，但是本性好，任他輕拍撫摸。

伯爵夫人塞雷斯提娜沒有任何戰鬥用的PM，她結婚時帶了一隻貓老大和一隻不顯眼的鳥，呂山德已經記不起來是什麼─它在他還是小孩子時就逃走了。他也很喜歡那貓老大，儘管它和月精靈一樣不親人。在他大約七歲的時候，他父親送了母親一隻東施貓慶祝生日，表面上是禮物，實際是在侮辱她，讓他們之間的鴻溝越來越深。呂山德不管這些事，東施貓看上去粗魯又暴躁，卻很高尚，他很寵愛。他少年時期的夏天好像一首遙遠的鄉村牧歌，他可以在廣闊的莊園和林地裡漫遊好幾個小時，東施貓耐心地跟在他腳邊。父母在城堡的兩翼各據一端〈他母親一直留在房間內，和她的鎮靜劑一起，有如喝醉的奧菲莉亞，寡婦般邁步〉

很罕見的場合下，教養良好的月精靈會加入他們，大概是火焰拉薩路交代它盯著孩子，但他小時候想不到這一層。他在當地鎮上有一些朋友，大部分都還小，不能帶自己的PM，也因此對各種屬性都躍躍欲試；他們全都很愛那隻滿臉不高興的溫柔東施貓。

現在看來那是他生命中最快樂的幾年。

他11歲了，準備去寄宿學校，家裡送他第一隻PM，裝在寶貝球裡。他暗自希望會是一隻扒手貓，或者甚至〈夢寐以求的〉一隻阿勃梭魯，但他拿到的是戴魯比。那之後他便了解到自己真正想要的，與其說是帶著驕傲的火焰與黑暗，火焰城堡的使命，他更想要一隻貓。因為貓咪神奇寶貝有股與生俱來的優雅，因為勢利、自我滿足的美貌是他們的盔甲，因為即使他們殘忍也下手得十分高貴，因為他們都是甜美的小傢伙也是殺手。因為他的母親有一隻貓，他愛他母親。因為有時候他母親讓他想到貓。

呂山德一直都是叛逆的兒子和優秀的訓練家的綜合體，他和戴魯比在寄宿學校倒也相處良好。16歲左右它還進化成黑魯加了，其後一直是他戰鬥的主要火力，直到他去讀大學，他同時也離開了卡洛斯。堅持前往海外，逃命般遠離高高在上的父親，日漸消沉、驚惶的母親。他父親要求他歸還黑魯加因為那是 '家裡的財產' 。呂山德沒有爭議，拉薩路不會傷害他投資過的PM...

記憶在翻騰，暴增，如同恐怖的海洋生物正在甦醒。

多年前的一個夏天，呂山德14歲，從寄宿學校回家，發現一隻野生的喵喵躲在玫瑰園裡，它睡得很熟。

他用手夾著它快步跑回房間，它在半路上醒來，不過挺安分。東施貓朝它哼了一聲，好像想聳肩，給出一副嚴重過敏的表情，但還是和藹地接受這個新成員。貓老大，後來月精靈也同樣地習慣了這邋遢又平凡的生物進入他們的隊伍。甚至戴魯比假日時作為呂山德的守護者，追著城堡裡每隻戰鬥用的PM跑，也曾經舔過喵喵表示友善。

呂山德好愛那隻喵喵。他沒有拿球收服它─拉薩路會發現，他把所有的寶貝球都管得死死的─但在那個夏天，他馴服它，讓它坐在腿上吃東西，一手拉它的兩隻爪子，另一手餵它。這對喵喵來說大概很不舒服，但喵喵服從了。他叫它Pas-du-Chat〈貓步〉，喵喵覺得這個名字蠢得要死不過也接受了。呂山德對它做了一些初步的訓練，但大部分的時間都只是和它玩，它很頑皮卻也讓人很信任，晚上它會團在他的脖子旁邊睡覺。

秋季來臨，他該返校了，他計畫把喵喵偷渡出去，計畫是把喵喵裝在戴魯比的球裡，讓戴魯比在外面和他一起走。這個計畫原本會成功，如果呂山德不是挑水蛙在城堡的湖邊鬧事的同一天離開。野生的水蛙一直都在湖邊作亂，那天傍晚它現出它的真面目。

火焰拉薩路派出快龍和一對堡裡的PM〈呂山德記得是雙胞的黑眼鱷〉追捕它。水蛙強到令人髮指的地步，而且神出鬼沒；長期的野外生活讓它非常強悍。他們把它一直追到城堡邊界的樹林，同時攻擊。呂山德跟在父親身後緊追著那隻PM，他不得不承認這個男人的無情和戰鬥技巧讓人十分讚嘆。

水蛙馬上要被打敗了，此時災難降臨。他們需要在它逃入樹林前搶先收服。但呂山德和父親後面沒有跟著收服的隊伍，他們分開了，當時視野中的寶貝球只有掛在呂山德腰上的那一顆。

拉薩路一手就從兒子的皮帶上把球搶走，按下按鈕準備捕捉。呂山德心想，糟了，然後壞事就發生了。

捕捉當然失敗了。寶貝球收到的訊號導致Pas-du-Chat降落到長草地上。短短幾秒間，困惑的喵喵坐起來四處張望，水蛙趁機擠出最後一絲力氣逃走。伯爵盯著他的兒子，然後視線轉到草地上那隻隨處可見的小貓，明白這是怎麼一回事了。當呂山德衝過去把Pas-du-Chat抱進懷裡，父親狠狠地打了他的臉，力道把他整個人摔在地上，口腔滲出血味。

那地獄一般的晚上在呂山德的記憶中只剩下零星的碎片。事後沒多久，他挨打了，當然，但14歲的他已經是一個驕傲而苦澀的年輕人，他一聲也沒有叫。他記得這件事讓伯爵和伯爵夫人大吵一架，父親指控母親放任孩子變得軟弱無能，母親在鎮定劑的藥效下聲音不大，仍然張口侮辱父親的能力，當不好訓練家也當不好丈夫。但最重要的是Pas-du-Chat的下場，他記得。

捕捉失敗，拉薩路抓起喵喵趕回城堡，罵它是養跳蚤的，是臭皮囊，或者更難聽的東西。呂山德追在後面，但是他不夠快。當拉薩路踏進城堡，呂山德在他後面聽見他要求城堡的僕人處理手上的喵喵，導致水蛙逃脫的罪魁禍首，天一亮就把這玩意拿箱子封好丟到野外，離城堡越遠越好。

普通系的神奇寶貝本來就比較需要人圈養─他們習慣了和人類一同生活，喜歡待在城鎮或城鎮附近。如果它能聽懂拉薩路的話，Pas-du-Chat便會明白這項放逐等於宣布死刑。它還只是一隻小喵喵，是寵物。然而，即使到現在呂山德也不確定Pas-du-Chat是感受到了他的意圖，或者只是被這麼多人嚇壞了。這麼大的噪音和騷動，讓它猛地一扭從拉薩路手上跳開，頭也不回地衝進花園。所有人都跟著追，呂山德也是，喊著它寵物的名字。Pas-du-Chat肯定是因為此起彼落的大喊聲所以聽不見他叫它。它回頭看過一次，悽慘的恐懼表情出現在它的小臉上，眼見這麼多人和他們的PM都追在後面，它更加沒命地逃，顧不得自己衝到什麼地方，跳過灌木和造景的石頭，踩扁了花叢。它肯定害怕到瘋了，因為它常常在這裡玩，知道哪裡有什麼東西，它應該知道花園走到底有一叢長草，後面是一口深井。

它一定是忘了。

兩個園丁在天亮時撈起它的屍體。呂山德不知道他們最後怎麼處理它，永遠也無法知道。他寧願去想他們把它埋了。

然後呂山德把自己鎖在房間裡，整夜都深受折磨，無法入睡。Pas-du-Chat的曝光讓他挨打。他因為養一隻平凡的貓當寵物而挨打，他養寵物的事實和託辭招來毒打，這麼一個抓住那危險又有價值的水蛙的機會讓他放跑了，所以他挨打。伯爵親自執行他的懲罰─他惡毒地對兒子說，他可不怕把手搞髒。

之後過了很多年，拉薩路斷絕所有和呂山德的來往方式，只除了每年零用錢一樣匯給他的信任基金，呂山德意識到他被打或許是為了緩和拉薩路的罪惡感。他父親即使是冷漠、嚴格的人，也並不希望一隻PM死得那麼悽慘。等到早上，冷靜了，他可能不會堅持把小貓丟到野外。無論如何，呂山德無法原諒他。他去寄宿學校以後父親不准他再見鎮上的朋友，控制他的經濟來源，冷暴力他的母親，毆打他，意圖摧毀他的心智並榨乾他的靈魂。拋開這一切不談，小Pas-du-Chat的死比所有的事都更加深深地糾纏著。

"你可以把全世界的錯都怪到我身上" 伯爵在他們最後一次見面的時候這麼說。"但，我的兒子，當人開始邁開腳步，在世上留下的就只有污漬。早晚有一天你會明白，你和我是一樣的人：最終清算之戰的一名步兵，踏著先人遺留的污點橫渡敗壞的天國。"

呂山德的叛逆讓他不予回應。他想看望母親，但她"不適合接見客人"─在她自己的房間裡喝的醉醺醺的或者嗑藥，根本不記得自己有兒子。他再也沒回去過。那是七年前。

他顫抖了一下醒來，他在他的公寓裡。

小獅子在貴妃椅上睡著了。呂山德呻吟一聲，他剛才淺眠時的姿勢不太好，現在他的背痛得要命。拳擊場受到的痠痛開心地大聲呼籲它們的存在。他試圖起身，手腳一陣麻木。掛鐘顯示現在是午夜兩點半。

我要上床了。呂山德對自己說，他把安詳的小獅子身上的毯子拉好。潛意識不明所以地在暗中嘲笑。

他安靜地踱步回房間關上門。深藍色和黑色的影子包圍他，像他身上的翅膀。他沒有開燈─某種程度上看見收拾整齊的床鋪，平整的床單，碰都沒碰過的枕頭，讓他無法忍受。

他的臥室美麗地獻給孤獨。

現在我有一隻寵物了，他在熟悉的悲傷和疲倦侵襲他的身體時自我保護地想。我會照顧它，它會依靠我活著。

 _有個玩物了_ ，潛意識說。

是的，我有隻寵物可以一起玩。呂山德謹慎地想。

 _有個玩物了_ ，潛意識重複一次，然後寂寥下來。

這間房窒息地安靜，呂山德解下領結，鬆開外套的鈕扣。內袋裡來自戰斧教授的信落到地上。呂山德已經讀過了，信上要求他星期日下午去一趟她的會客室，落款人，出乎意料地，是郡主瑪歌.奧坦斯.德.艾克斯。教授決定搬出頭銜，激起呂山德的古典禮儀作風，才能克服他對這詭計多端的老女人的不信任。

她會和我談Mega進化與法桐博士的事，肯定的。她提防我就像我提防她一樣。我一定，一定要把法桐博士爭取過來，呂山德想。

就在一瞬間，他心中爛熟的畫面又出現了：法桐博士在笑，法桐博士看上去很哀愁，法桐博士輕啟的唇，法桐博士至福地閉上雙眼...

有個玩物了，潛意識惡意地說。他實在太累，今天教人如此疲倦，所以他沒有抵抗。他對著黑暗闔上眼皮，讓甜美又殘酷的思圍席捲他。

他開始刻意緩慢地更衣。如果有人看他他是什麼樣子？如果有人從床上看他，可能，趴在一邊，撐著一隻手肘？

"你挑逗的方式真差，我親愛的朋友" 法桐博士會這麼說，充滿調情，但聲音帶有一絲顫抖。

呂山德讓外套落在地上，用一手解開襯衫的扣子，另一手輕撫自己的喉嚨和嘴唇。想像法桐博士的眼睛跟著鈕扣飢渴地移動，襯衫溜下他的肩頭。法桐博士會喜歡胸毛嗎？他是肯定會喜歡呂山德身上的肌肉線條〈喔，當然，他喜歡女人，不過肯定，他也喜歡這個〉他確定這種喜歡接觸的人會伸出手指在他的胸膛和腹部上飄移，感受他精實的肉。他的指甲划過呂山德的身體，輕扯他的毛髮，痛並快樂著，傷害他。

"你的身體真是性感。" 法桐博士會沙啞地說。

不，不，他不會說這種話。呂山德分心地想，打掉這個越來越出格的意識。他不是什麼不成熟的學生，醉了一場後大汗淋漓地摸索怎麼解決。當他碰我的時候，如果他那樣碰我，他會說...

"你像一隻大貓。你如此美麗，危險，你會讓我吃點苦頭的，是不？"

很好，真好，真的很好。呂山德想著。他硬挺的性器已經猥褻地磨著褲子的布料。他把手溜進褲頭裡感到它用力一縮。他解開拉鍊，掏出它，仔細地打量。深沉的愉悅湧上，他得緊咬下唇才能遏止呻吟。

他想像法桐博士平躺著。這個小學究現在應該全身赤裸嗎？不─他應該只是衣衫不整卻全身發燙。呂山德會爬到床上，雙膝跪在他兩側，扯掉他的衣服。法桐博士會在驚嚇和滿足中尖叫。"對我溫柔點，我沒那麼堅強" 他或許會這麼說，也可能是 "我可以，不管你對我做什麼都可以" 又或者 "弄疼我啊，拜託，呂山德，弄疼我啊。"

呂山德剝下所有的衣服跪在床上，手裡握著他的性器，開始規律地撸動著。他的呼吸凌亂地破碎。

腦中想像的樣子和現實完全相左。他跪著，身底下是法桐博士，他的手指與那誘人的深色捲髮交錯，法桐博士的一隻手瘋狂地摸索呂山德的性器...他正在吻法桐博士，啃他的頸子和肩膀，捏他貝殼粉的乳頭，他硬挺的下體抵著法桐博士的肚子...他潛到法桐博士的股間，舌頭捲著法桐博士又燙又硬的勃起移動。他的手伏貼這具柔軟、捲曲的身體，聽見法桐博士哭喊他的名字，他修長的手指鑽入自己的頭髮蜷曲著，哀求著更多...他讓法桐博士哀求他，他吻他，他在哀求法桐博士，他抱著他，啃咬他，撫摸他，侵犯他，愛撫他，他的生死繫於他，他佔有了他...

喔，奧古斯丁，奧古斯丁，你對我做了什麼？

呂山德粗喘著氣喊出聲。

幾乎在立刻，他感到羞恥和憤怒。他在黑暗中用床頭櫃裡的手帕盡可能地清理乾淨。空蕩的房間造成的窒息感開始回歸，沉默衝擊著他的雙耳。呂山德是孤獨的，他一直都是孤獨的。

你甚至都不知道他是怎樣的人，他悲憤地提醒自己，而且他肯定也不了解你。他的雷達把你定位成有錢的混蛋。他永遠不會想要你。 _他永遠不會想要你。_

疲倦和自我厭惡的雙重打擊下他把自己裹進被單。強迫自己的心沉到底層，沉入美好死寂的睡眠。

 


	7. Saturday-美好暮色

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "Oh my ears and whiskers" 《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》中兔子先生遲到時大喊的話  
> [2] 特雷門琴：一種插電樂器，採用電磁感應，演奏者不需要與樂器接觸  
> [3] Opéra Némélios，Némélios同時是法文版火炎獅的名稱

"又遲到了，古斯" 雷恩博士慵懶地說。

"你的飯我們替你叫了" 華安說 "作為懲罰。你喜歡馬肉，對吧？"

法桐博士戲劇性地癱在椅背上喘氣。一手緊緊抓著自己的腰側，額頭上的一絡頭髮沾滿了汗，像燙過小鬈一樣黏著。

"Mes chers amis(我親愛的朋友們)" 他邊喘邊說 "原諒我，我忘了時間了..."

"古斯，她叫什麼名字？" 華安問，從籃子裡揀了一塊麵包掰成好幾塊。"我可以看成你急到連她的名字都來不及問嗎？"

"微微" 法桐博士說，身子一翻跌進椅子裡。華安從咖啡桌上給他倒了杯水。

"你的炎耳狐？" 華安迷惑地說，而雷恩博士接了下去 "喔對，她正在中心裡。抱歉，古斯，我忘了。"

這是個善意的謊言。法桐博士的確帶著貝克特作伴一起去探望，不過早在下午的時候就去了。他不打算告訴他的朋友為什麼在他們去聽演奏會前的這場晚餐會遲到這麼久，事實甚至連他自己都不想承認。他發出模糊的聲音打發話題，開始感激地喝水。

華安露出同情的眼神。"希望她感覺好多了。但，pour l’amour de dieu(看在神的份上)，古斯，你怎麼不搭計程車啊？汗流的和熔岩蟲一樣。"

"呃，告訴你，原本有輛計程車的。"法桐博士往後一靠。這部分是實話，雖然是他家附近的計程車，不是中心附近。"我剛要上車，你懂的，什麼該準備的都沒準備好，還來不及告訴司機...tout à coup(突然)，一片霧氣繚繞─"

"今天天氣很好的呀"雷恩博士溫和地解釋。

"─自帶霧面柔焦的當下出現了一位塞壬般的可愛年輕小姐！只可惜你們沒見到她！"

"雙眼放光。"華安喃喃地說。

"秀髮閃動。"雷恩博士說。他們互看一眼開始偷笑。

"朋友們，她身上滿是蝴蝶結和絲帶，像個等待拆封的小禮物" 法桐博士繼續道，彈了兩下朋友的額頭。"她帶著一隻歌德小童，腳上穿著性感的極細高跟鞋，一扭一扭地舉步維艱。她對我說 '喔，等等！我們可以共乘計程車嗎？拜託，我已經遲的要命了！' "

"喔，我的耳朵和鬍鬚啊[1]"華安說。法桐博士淺淺一笑。

"是啊，當然...我真為她傾倒，她像是從童書裡走出來的人物。我說，好姑娘，我認為這輛車該由你搭。畢竟，白馬王子的南瓜車這麼早還不會出現，帶著美麗的公主趕赴舞會，屆時我們在華爾滋舞池裡的浪漫會面可就全毀了。"

"你妹啊，真是史上最爛的搭訕。"華安表示。

"那是" 法桐博士同意 "而且成功了，她在遠走高飛前留了電話"

那兩人嚷嚷著什麼'無法置信'。雷恩博士繼續問道 "然後？"

"然後，我就只好一路跑過來啦，班傑明。真他媽遠。"

法桐博士在朋友的哄笑中微笑著低下頭。在他們身邊坐的越久，他就越覺得自己重新融入了正常之中。看看我，他心想，像個正常人，和朋友坐在一起享受美好的晚餐，絕不是什麼喪病的跟蹤狂。

他們真給他點了馬肉。

班傑明.雷恩博士是環境生物部的講師，主講蟲系和草系神奇寶貝的棲地共生和資源重建，法桐博士跟他是本科的同學。在許多方面，雷恩博士和法桐博士相比，就像彩色照片對比單調的黑白〈至少法桐博士如此堅稱〉。大學時雷恩的外號是'天使面孔'，他看起來真的就像天使─暗金色的鬈髮，溫和帥氣的臉龐，灰色的眼珠和悵惘的微笑。他會彈琴，幾年前就和妻子卡特琳幸福地結了婚。她令法桐博士感到輕鬆有趣，因為她對法桐博士從來沒有那種意思。

華安，大概，替慈善機構做事─雖然法桐博士和雷恩博士都在二十多歲時就認識他了，他們還是不確定他的背景。他又矮又瘦、顴骨高聳，個性倒是很活躍。有時他會自他們身邊消失幾個月，回來時帶著一大堆現金，或者一個黑眼圈，又或者是吻痕。他們能確信的就是他是孤兒出身。還有，他似乎是雙性戀〈這個就不太確定〉。他有兩隻神奇寶貝，很少見到它們從球裡出來，至少這兩個老學究沒看過。法桐博士私下認定他是他們三劍客中那位小個子、狡猾的波爾托斯。

"我好期待非凡世界管絃樂團的演出" 雷恩博士說道 "最近他們從關都找來一隻胡地演奏特雷門[2]。這下你可錯過了，華安。"

法桐博士從餐盤中訝異地抬起頭。"你不來嗎？"

"不，我陪你們吃晚餐，然後我離開一下，晚點再跟你們去喝酒。"華安說 "不要妄想問我打算用這插進來的三個小時做什麼，因為我是不會告訴你的。"

"她叫什麼名字，華安？" 雷恩博士發話 "你急到連她的名字都來不及問嗎？"

他們又開懷大笑了一陣。法桐博士告訴自己放鬆。一切都很好，他高興地想。我沒必要去憂心那個奇怪的男人，還有他奇怪的頭髮和奇怪的菸。我的人生中已經有太多怪人，我喜歡他們全部，已經沒有空位裝得下別人啦，就這樣。

用完餐後他和雷恩博士向計程車裡的華安揮手道別。

"你就不願意和我們分享一下？"雷恩博士問。

"多謝你的好意" 華安說 "但是你臭臭的。"

"你不和我們走一條路嗎？"法桐博士眉飛色舞地問。

"別撒餌了，古斯！"華安咧嘴一笑。"你們出來之後打給我，我會來和你們碰頭。"

"你覺不覺得這其實是精心策畫的劇情，我們到時候會發現華安坐在第一小提琴手的位子上？"車子開走時雷恩博士低聲談道。

"老班，這我可不會感到意外。"

 

非凡世界管絃樂團是創新突破的人類─神奇寶貝合奏樂團，今晚在涅墨亞之獅大劇院[3]演出，那是這座城市歷史最悠久的劇院。金碧輝煌的殿堂，一眼無法盡收眼底的觀眾席和後台，廣闊的閣樓，主樓連接著一所芭蕾舞學校，地窖則謠傳綿延數里，通往無數的地下洞穴，有些地方已經被水封死。傳言某種罕見的野生神奇寶貝住在這黑暗的深處，甚有人云這地方有劇院幽靈出沒。然而都市傳說也沒有一致的口徑能確定那是不是人類。

法桐博士與雷恩博士的座位被雷恩戲稱為'半價再半價的便宜票'，只比穿著牛仔褲就可以進來的人以及那些夾帶三明治的人好一些。但另一端的包廂卻坐著盛裝打扮的人們，安排了中場要用的香檳。主廳就這樣劃分了幾個區域，貴族不會混於平民。座位在一樓、皇家包廂、皇家區的人可以使用大廳那裝飾著水晶燈與落地窗，氣派、閃亮，和舞台一樣大小的酒吧。而半價再半價的小資另外用一個大樓中間的吧台，裝潢上比較時髦酷炫。屋頂則是學生和勉強買得起票的藝術家流連的場所，在屋簷下的小空間享受觀賞前，觀賞中，和觀賞後的酒。只要是天氣好的夜晚，這個地方會在合法的時間搖身一變為非正式的夜總會。

涅墨亞之獅大劇院是如此宏偉，觀眾遍及三教九流，通常人們都樂於接受待在身分相符的酒吧裡。然而，有人憑著好看的外貌和溫和的氣場，讓他們能夠隨心所欲、不計後果地悄悄踏入別人的特權領地。

兩位學者逛進大廳的酒吧，那地方閃耀極了，他們最喜歡閃耀。

"這些人到底為什麼堅持用這種麻煩的小杯子供應香檳？"當他們在玻璃打造的吧台前等候，雷恩博士低聲說。

"他們應該做成個乳房" 法桐博士回答。"老實說，我還沒看過飛碟型的乳房呢，但我想這世上甚麼樣的人都有。老班，看在上帝的份上，點杯普羅賽珂吧，至少人家會周到的服務你，你也不需要為了最後一滴香檳像貓一樣舔杯子。"

"一杯馬丁尼也行" 他們身後一個冷酷的聲音接道。"妝點好，喝下去效果也好。"

天啊，法桐博士暗叫，喔，喔喔喔不。

"這個建議真好，先生。"雷恩博士婉轉地說。"我看見你手上已經有了，不然我會為此請你一杯。"他對酒保閃過一個笑臉，要了兩杯馬丁尼。

"苦艾酒別太多" 他朝酒保喊。"讓琴酒看一眼苦艾酒的瓶子就行，多的真的不用加。"

"教授，為何每次我們見面，你都好像急著灌醉自己？" 那聲音繼續說道。

法桐博士還沒攢夠轉身的勇氣。他能感到自己臉上的熱流，嚴重到就算頭髮變成粉紅色他也不會意外。這正讓他想到今天在家裡窗簾緊閉的荒誕午後。

"啊，你們認識？" 雷恩博士說，他看看他的朋友，又看看他們身後的人。

"請允許我自我介紹。"那人說著，依然保持冷酷的語調─幾乎搆得上冰冷。"我是呂山德。"

"Enchanté(很高興認識你)" 雷恩博士的聲音不大。"我是班傑明.雷恩博士。古斯，你不和你朋友打招呼嗎，還是你忙著看調酒師的低胸罩衫啊？"

法桐博士強迫自己轉身。

"晚上好，吾友" 他微弱地開口。"見到你可真美好，你的衣服讓你穿得挺拔極了。"

呂山德的裝束一如既往地無可挑剔。他稍微笑了笑，手裡拿著一杯泡著檸檬的馬丁尼，好像剛從黑白電影的剪影中走出來。"晚上好。"他說道，然後禮貌性地靠前，低頭親吻法桐博士的雙頰。

這次的吻比在佳人沙奈朵那非同凡響的夜晚那次更加蜻蜓點水，然而法桐博士反而更加不知所措了。呂山德放手時，他感覺自己全身顫抖，往呂山德的方向倒去。他好像一根狂亂轉動的指針，而呂山德就是北極。

我必須停止了，他心亂如麻地想。他肯定看得出來，有眼睛的人都看得出來！雖然連我自己都不清楚這當下究竟是怎麼回事了。老天，我希望這個古怪的男人能離開，我還怎麼專心，我無法不看他。

他忽然妒羨起雷恩博士常有的隨和，那對他來說能比呂山德的冷漠面具更加有效隔絕真情流露。

"古斯，班，你們怎麼會在這裡！" 有人喊道，然後一個美麗的女人從呂山德身後冒出。

看來肥皂劇的終幕就要在此開演了，法桐博士想。

"艾米娜，真是太意外了！"雷恩博士高興地說。"你看起來真美。喝過酒了嗎？喔，你拿著呢。你好嗎？"他輕啄艾米娜的面頰開始聊起來了。

法桐博士眼中的呂山德正在看著他，他想，嗯，怎樣？你在盯什麼？你看到什麼？你看到今天稍早的時候，我在電腦前待了半個小時，找出一張你大學時的相片？你看起來不超過二十一歲，剛剛跑完長途賽。汗流浹背，神情狂野，充滿了勝利。你看上去像前來征服的天使長。

"你看起來過的不錯，班，卡特琳好嗎？"艾米娜正在說話，嘴上微笑，眼神游移。

法桐博士依然和呂山德對視著。

你有沒有看見，我看著照片，腦內閃過的第一個念頭？你看到我發出一聲慘叫後一頭捶向桌子，因為我已幾乎無法負擔了嗎？就在此時，你能從我身上全部看出來嗎？

他用盡全力錯開呂山德那探照燈般無情的目光。

"艾米娜，我親愛的，我的小花椰菜，你好嗎？"他進入自動調情模式，親吻他的前女友。"我敢篤定你的神性光輝越來越強了，在我看來你穿上這身衣服如同女神令人動容。"

艾米娜身著橘色的絲質皺褶禮服，金邊流蘇。她散發著令人陶醉的氣息，法桐博士對於她這模樣相當釋懷，因為他能看著她想起以前她多有魅力。她很高，幾乎和他一樣高，一對小巧柔軟的胸，婀娜多姿的翹臀。在他們相愛的幾個月間，她修長、曲線的身體讓他愛的發狂。這好像是好久以前的事了。

"呂山德，你見過艾米娜.恩迪亞嗎？艾米娜，這位是火焰的領主呂山德。"他說，有些壞心地看到呂山德縮了一下。雷恩博士揚起眉毛看著呂山德。

"古斯，其實我們是一起來的" 艾米娜冷靜地說，一隻手搭上呂山德的手臂。"我們在二號包廂。"

"真是一連串有趣的巧合。火焰領主閣下，告訴我，你就是那位負責金百合實驗室的火焰家族嗎？你在報紙上的豐功偉業都讓我讀得喘不過氣了。"雷恩博士圓滑地說。

"就是他。我現在在那裡工作。"艾米娜說。法桐博士注意到她對雷恩博士使了個眼神，然而他們毫不在意持續攀升的尷尬氣氛，越聊越開了。"我聽說你的部門做了很有趣的研究，關於碧粉蝶的休眠期，取得重大突破進展？"

"是啊，關於這方面..."雷恩博士接口說道，開始愉快地滔滔不絕。這個時候法桐博士毫不掩飾地滿臉驚訝，他一直盯著艾米娜拉著呂山德的袖子，暗自期待會在上面看到血手印。他突然被艾米娜和呂山德速配的樣子沉重打擊，無論相貌或氣勢都高高在上的兩人，普通人都被比成了曖昧的泡沫。

"你臉色好蒼白，教授" 呂山德的聲音很輕，只有法桐博士能夠聽見。他毫無徵兆地靠近，到底怎麼做到的？還是，還是他，法桐博士，無意間順從了渴望靠過去，像顆衛星逃不出自己的軌道？

"這裡有好多的鏡面，我的老天，我的臉出現了好多版本，我該先對哪張臉眨眼？"法桐博士說，他的聲音上下起伏，指甲都戳進了掌心，那力道就恨不得自己能流出血來。他內心有什麼已經崩壞了，某種他一開始沒有注意到的東西。

雷恩博士遞給他馬丁尼。法桐博士隱約感覺到他的朋友溫柔地掰好他僵硬的手指，好讓杯子不會從他手中滑落。他立刻陷入恐慌，班知道了！

他放任這個世界旋轉變化。

他的嘴巴一開一合，所以肯定是在說著什麼；艾米娜和雷恩博士在笑，肯定是些有趣的玩笑話。他們身邊的人來回走動，有如棋盤上的棋子，好像根本沒有注意到他們的存在。呂山德一直沉默寡言，他沒在笑，他就是轉個不停的世界中心。

好吧，我認了。法桐博士在聊天時心不在焉地想。我用一下午蒐集所有可能找到的東西，我在找火焰呂山德，並非對他的工作內容感興趣。都是因為我無法不想到他，我承認我迷戀他。我右鍵全部的照片，拖進資料夾裡準備拿出來再看。我發出哀號是因為他，我的脫韁思維是他在滋長，想像一個不同版本的呂山德，一個和我在一起的。與我相依，輕碰我的臉，頸，肩，全身。更甚，我想像那雙魄力決絕的手做更多的事。

我都承認，當我想像他碰我，幾度要哭泣。因為我終於釋懷，沒有別的事物能帶給我更大的快樂，而我很清楚這永遠也不會發生。

開演前五分鐘的鈴響起。

"艾米娜" 呂山德結束沉默，他從一尊雕像回歸人身。"我們回包廂去。"

艾米娜原本就歡樂的學術話題聊得十分投入，像被抽空了一瞬間，然而她馬上恢復過來。

"好。"她應道。"當然好了，紳士" 這句話她說的格外柔媚。"中場時我們說不定還會碰到你們。"

"再好不過" 雷恩博士說。"好好享受上半場。"

"悲喜交加的交響樂" 法桐博士已經完全牛頭不對馬嘴。"這一幕會要你驀然。"

他每多說一句，都能看見呂山德腳步一頓，稍微轉過身看他，讓法桐博士覺得自己好像通緝犯。

你看著我，他想。他的眼神拂過不帶一絲笑意的呂山德。你高貴的雙眼看我，我整個人都在想你，但對你來說我比你漂亮的鞋子踢開的灰塵還微不足道。我的每一處平凡都讓你不齒，我是軟弱才會渴求你，是怯懦只能偷偷渴求你。你的蔑視是因為我是男人，你並不需要來自另一個男人的渴求。

我如此想要你，快不能呼吸了。

當他們準備兩兩分手時，他大喊。"呂山德！"想都沒想就拉上男人的臂膀。只是碰到一下就足以讓法桐博士像把指尖伸進了插座。他立刻收手。

"什麼事？"呂山德說道。他的藍眼睛不尋常地閃動，手臂維持僵硬的弧度，彷彿法桐博士剛往他手上擦了一條鼻涕，他不想沾上衣服所以就那麼吊著。

每個小細節。法桐博士歇斯底里地想，每個小細節我的腦洞都停不下來了。他的外套穿起來怎樣？是什麼材質？他的手平常都怎麼擺？他的身體？他那樣看著我是厭惡還是好奇？他今天刮臉了嗎？他唇上的咬痕是新添的嗎？我真是要瘋了。

"我要說的是" 法桐博士開口。"你星期一務必要來" 他嚥了一口又說。"來參訪我們研究室，會見我迷人的天才研究助理。我相信你會對我們現在的工作很感興趣。我也很想見到大學研究室和金百合研究室達成某種互助互利的協議。別低估Mega進化的重要性。

這段話說完他都快癱在地上了。

呂山德的雙眼變得死氣沉沉。

"絕妙的主意" 他連聲音都不帶起伏。"我會挑星期一中午來，約莫午餐之前。"他的笑容短暫到法桐博士猜測那是不是錯覺。"在那之後也請你務必來呂山德咖啡廳一趟，教授。只有吃飽了才有力氣做學問。"

"太好了！太棒了！除了神奇寶貝，我最喜歡的就是吃飯。"法桐博士禱告般握緊雙手。老天，他想，我看起來肯定有病。

"À plus(再見)，吾友" 他轉而道別。"再見，可愛的艾米娜。"

艾米娜送他一個飛吻。

"À bientôt(很快就會再見)"，教授" 呂山德說 "我很期待再碰面，週一是你正式獲得教授頭銜的日子。"他朝雷恩博士優雅地低頭行禮，然後艾米娜挽著他的手，他便離去。

雷恩博士和法桐博士搭上電梯回到他們的樓層。當他們走向座位，雷恩博士在法桐博士耳邊說道。"這都怎麼個回事啊，古斯？"

 

"啊，嘖" 法桐博士故作冷淡地擺手，但心裡卻一點也不冷靜。

"前些日子在他咖啡廳的開幕晚會上認識的，我後來知道他是金百合實驗室的負責人。這可是千載難逢的機會，如果我能引起他的興趣，說不定我就能拿到他的一部分研究，我們離Mega進化都只差臨門一腳了，老班！任何可能都要用來嘗試。再說，他們可有名─如果幾個研究生或助理可以參與他們的短期計畫，類似的什麼也行。瑪歌警告過我他眼中沒什麼學術顧忌，但我相信我們可以劃清..." 雷恩博士灰色的眼睛悲哀地打量他，他說不下去了。

"我不是問這個" 他朋友說 "你也很清楚。"

他們踮著腳魚貫入座。

"我不知道你在說什麼"法桐博士不抱希望地說。

雷恩博士冷哼一聲。"別裝了，古斯，我從你十八歲就認識你。親眼目睹你捲入十五起頭破血流的愛情，女主角還每次都不是同一個。你瞞不過我的，你宿醉起來吐在浴缸裡是我抓著你的頭你才沒溺死。其實當時明明旁邊就有一個位置剛好的馬桶。"

"我覺得在浴缸裡比較有安全感" 法桐博士悶悶地說。

"這次和艾米娜有關，對吧"

法桐博士承認確有一部分是。

"嗯。"

"我想也是。你的樣子太奇怪了，聊個天眼神都充滿苦惱。你一直盯著那個火焰家族的人看，他不小心撞到我的時候可大力了。"

法桐博士聳肩。

"你在嫉妒吧？"雷恩博士溫和地拍他的手背。"你這可憐的傻蛋。嫉妒那男人和你前女友在一起，嗯，雖然你急著脫身以後還真搞上沒可能的吉納維芙。笨啊，古斯，我看得出，艾米娜確實比較好。"他單手擁過法桐博士，撞掉了他們後面一位女士的眼鏡。

"是的，他讓我嫉妒。"法桐博士看著自己的膝蓋說。燈光暗下去時，他胡思亂想著，老班，你指的是我羨慕呂山德的位子，你認為我看不得他似乎很了解艾米娜。但我真的在嫉妒著他，以一種俗的不能再俗的方式，我嫉妒搶走他的人。我當他是我的，看到別人和他在一起，我就要發狂。是他讓我變得這麼嫉恨，因為我想要他，我想要他。

 

 

週六傍晚─演奏會後

呂山德和艾米娜一言不發地取得共識，走過涅墨爾之獅大劇院外的計程車列，沿著風景步道朝市中心走去。他們並肩沉默著，艾米娜的手依偎在呂山德的臂彎裡，她時不時地抬頭望著呂山德空白冷漠的臉色。

中場時他們沒再從大廳酒吧遇到法桐博士或雷恩博士，艾米娜暗自鬆了口氣。儘管法桐博士傷透了她的心，她在他附近總還是非常尷尬的。當他在一瞬間意識到艾米娜是和呂山德一起來的，不論從任何角度來看都是一場私人約會的時候，他臉上的迷茫和驚慌失措是如此強烈，甚至讓她有點感動了。不過，她還是很意外他竟然有那麼大的反應。

呂山德的貴族作派符合傳統，他連蔑視的樣子都很傳統。艾米娜已經不打算揣測他在想什麼，因為這會造成，如果她大膽猜測，她會猜呂山德可能正想著小獅子，她受夠去猜他並不是想著她的時候。

呂山德正在一心二用。其一是分析這場驚人的演奏會，但潛意識不斷拉走他的注意力。潛意識想要瘋狂地分析他和法桐博士在大廳酒吧遇到的那幾分鐘。

回包廂時，他向艾米娜詢問雷恩博士的事，他了解到的可夠多了。足以讓他羨慕他和法桐博士的羈絆，又同時想把他作為敵人排除掉〈什麼敵人？他朝潛意識厲聲指正，別說這種無稽之談〉目前，他的思維全繞著法桐博士打轉了。

我在吧台前和他講話時，他臉紅。 _他肯定又喝醉了/不，他是見到你太尷尬了，記得你在佳人沙奈朵朝他越擠越近，捏他的肩膀，又不是十幾歲的少女/你難道不想看他躺在你身下也這麼滿臉通紅的樣子/你該自覺慚愧，他知道你不懷好意，他看你就和看異形一樣，滿地亂爬，一纏上就巴著不放，陰魂不散..._

他的表情，當他意識到艾米娜和我一起時...他很不高興。 _那是他前女友，你自己清楚，如果碰別人的前女友，他對你可就永遠別想有好感。_

艾米娜是很優秀的人。 _這不是你要的，雖然是事實，但這不是你要的。現在弄巧成拙，你永遠也得不到他，你做的一切都讓你離他越來越遠..._

就連他在說話的時候，他開口聊天，都盯著我看。 _你喜歡他盯著你，你想要他盯著你不放/他的眼神充滿警惕，它們在觀察你，他對你並不放心，你是個怪胎/他的眼睛那麼美，但你連它們的顏色都不確定/名為美麗的顏色/他盯著你是不想讓你再靠近了/他不會讓你碰的_

星期一我會去找他的。我們要討論Mega進化。這對雙方都有利。 _當他碰你的手叫你時他碰的好像是個開關，直通你的心臟，你的心漏跳了一拍，好痛/他迅速縮回了手，不想讓你有什麼誤會，是你在打擾他/你的手吊在半空中是因為他摸過的地方好像要發出光來，感覺真可愛，你希望他再摸一下/他的業務關說太形象了，幾乎不像他，他不希望讓你認為他想要你/你要他，你想要他..._

呂山德喉間發緊，他盡力驅散潛意識。這麼好的夜晚，他想，我們該挑個地方散步。

"艾米娜" 他說 "這麼好的夜晚，我們應該挑個地方散步。"

艾米娜在黑暗中微笑，溫柔地拉著他朝城市裡最漂亮的廣場走去。陰影中雕像與行道樹只依稀露出輪廓，將夜色襯得更深。

路上艾米娜的手溜出呂山德的臂彎，稍微走在前頭。她面向夜空，真絲禮服擦過樹葉發出沙沙響聲。當他們經過轉角，月亮從雲間探出，灑下幻影般的光，艾米娜停下腳步。

呂山德低頭望著她，艾米娜深色的肌膚沐浴在月光下泛著銀光，禮服露出她背上的V三角，呂山德從來沒見過這麼對稱，純潔的形體，她高大而炫目。

"你好美。"他衷心地說。

艾米娜緩慢地轉過身面對他。她的唇是顫抖的黑色花苞，雙眼看上去已經迷失了。

月光如糖絲般牽引她的肢體，她連大氣都不敢喘一下，遲緩地朝他走去，直到他們貼在一起。呂山德絲毫不為所動，就在她閉上雙眼，踮腳親吻他的時候也沒有。

他清醒地看著她金色的眼影，那是她傍晚的時候擦上的。他感到懷中的她溫暖而緊繃，可以嗅到她身上蜂蜜的香水味。他盯著因他毫無反應讓她蹙起的眉頭。沒有擁她入懷，沒有分開雙唇-也不推開她，或者撇過頭。他只是站在那裡看她吻他，就像出於好奇而紀錄什麼奇怪現象。

艾米娜睜開雙眼的步調和她過來的時候一樣慢，定定地望著他。幾秒之後，她乾脆往後一退，好看清呂山德的表情。

"真有趣啊。"她冷冰冰地說。"通常男人帶著我在這種夜晚獨處並誇我美麗的時候，都是別有用心的。不過，你沒有。你只是發表感言。"

呂山德什麼也沒說，艾米娜嘆著氣。

"你是個怪人，老闆"

"我知道。"

"你接下來要說'問題不在你，是出在我，對不起' 嗎"

"你想要我這麼說嗎？"

艾米娜托起頭思考了一下。"一方面來說，就算不誠心，能讓你說些社交應酬的話也好。另一方面，我不需要這種保底的待遇。" 她對他露出流水式的微笑，然而呂山德是能看出她試圖用幽默掩蓋受到的傷害。"替我找輛車，呂山德。我現在要回家了。但或早或晚，希望你給我答覆。"

呂山德深鞠一躬 "女士，任憑差遣。"然後又默念了一次，艾米娜是很優秀的人。

他們走出廣場比進來的時候快多了。這裡離光明市夜晚慣有的塵囂只有兩條街─剛才那麼美好的氣氛現在看來有點愚蠢。

"我說的是真的。" 呂山德送她上車時說。

"呂山德。" 艾米娜打斷他。"別說了。"她拉上車門，拍了拍司機的椅背。呂山德目送她離去並想著：現在我又是一個人了。

他攔下另一輛計程車，聲音平板地告訴司機他的地址。車子開上路面時，他回頭想再看一眼剛才那個幽暗的角落，已經被大樓擋住了。這原本會有不同的意義，他想，如果吻我的人是他，現在我們會共乘一輛車。夜晚才剛剛開始，我的手會牽著他的手心。

 

週六─前半夜

法桐博士躺在床上。快一點鐘，他睡不著。

他後來一直和雷恩博士跟華安待在一起，心不甘情不願地聽著艾米娜投向別的男人的懷抱讓他滿目瘡痍的故事。他幾度試圖轉換話題，但他的朋友總是扯回來。都是我自己的錯，他陰鬱地想。如果我不是這麼自吹自擂的情聖，他們也不會覺得我失戀有什麼好笑的。話說回來作為好友，他們認為幫助我的方式竟然就是不斷揭我的瘡疤。

他仰躺著，心不在焉地搓弄著。他還只是半硬，下場往往是在勃起的過程中陷入嫉恨和慘淡的泥沼。當他想到艾米娜和呂山德在一起〈還有想像他們可能會做的事〉，他就忍不住鬆手翻到一邊，幼稚地啜泣。只有想像他想像的呂山德能讓他重新硬起來，他又翻回來開始愛撫自己。好像不太想─他有氣無力地握著，動也不動，心跳徒然地報著數。他其實可以用兩根手指貼著皮膚縫隙，一路滑到頭部，單純享受肉體呆板的快感。

這怎麼發生的？他難過地問自己。我怎麼會被咖啡廳一個英俊的怪人弄得質疑自己的性向，夾在單相思中生不如死？

他開始昏昏欲睡─就算是心碎的人也有他的極限。他的手像片葉子在性器上攤著。房間變的水汪汪的，越來越暗...

他找來的照片中，其中一張呂山德身著紅邊亮黑色西服〈喔，對了，他可以腦補些裁縫測量大腿尺寸的場景〉。還有早期的金百合研究室，他摟著一隻妙喵，臉上的表情既開心又尷尬。妙喵不安地盯著他猛瞧，好像感應到什麼不尋常的事，想要看穿他的心。法桐博士腦補完了那件紅邊的制服，開始沉浸於那雙暴力的手竟極輕柔地捧著那著超能力小貓，他想像呂山德溫柔神祕地撫摸他，接著就是用力一巴掌...

還有一張，似乎是某種節日時拍的，在卡洛斯的某個地方。照片上有幾個卡洛斯貴族，盛裝打扮看著鏡頭，除了呂山德。呂山德看著天空，嘴唇微張，臉上正在關心別的事。是要下雨了嗎，法桐博士猜想，還是他在看雲的形狀？他瞇起眼盯著照片看了十五分鐘，試圖思考呂山德在看的東西，他在想什麼，他感覺怎樣。沒過多久在想像力的安排下，他溜進宴會，正在陽台上抽菸，呂山德看的是他。當他們目光交會，瞬間感到電流流過全身...

法桐博士開始作夢。

夢裡他跪在一個房間裡。頸子上圍著一個項圈。一絲不掛。

"原來你在這" 一個聲音說道。"你看起來真美。"

呂山德接著出現在他眼前，盛裝出席。法桐博士意識到自己不光裸體還戴著項圈，反而令他勃起得更厲害了。

夢裡呂山德脫下一只手套，指尖遊走在法桐博士的勃起上，有如園丁呵護一朵百合花。

"非常，非常美" 他說道。法桐博士的身體因慾望而抽動。

呂山德坐上椅子〈哪來的椅子？好吧，夢的邏輯〉手裡的東西往桌上一擺〈哪來的桌，算了〉。他彎下腰絲毫不費力地就把法桐博士抱到腿上，調整他的座位，好幾次讓他隔著長褲擦過胯間的突起。法桐博士發出小小聲的期待。

呂山德一手抓住他的兩隻手腕，抓得太緊了，他都痛了。法桐博士喜歡這種痛處。

"你餓了吧" 呂山德說，從桌上拿起一根滑稽的陽具型奶油泡芙，仍然抓著法桐博士的手不放。呂山德把奶油泡芙塞進他口中，生奶油沾滿法桐博士的嘴唇下巴，有些還滴到他的胸前。奶油到處流淌，他感到呂山德硬了，直覺讓他往那上面磨蹭。

"喔" 呂山德說，他的聲音聽起來在拉鋸的邊緣。"你想吃別的東西嗎？"

法桐博士口中塞滿奶油，他發出一陣模糊不清的鼻音表示同意。

呂山德張開大腿，法桐博士一下子跌在地板上。他依然沒有鬆開法桐博士的手。結果就是法桐博士現在跪著，雙手高舉過頭頂，他面前是呂山德的褲襠。

呂山德解開褲子上三顆扣子，陰莖彈到他跟前，又硬又大〈但他不是該穿內褲的嗎？閉嘴閉嘴閉嘴夢邏輯〉頂端沾著透亮的球腺液。法桐博士還來不及阻止自己就蹭上去舔了乾淨，呂山德粗啞地呻吟。

他空出來的那隻手梳過法桐博士的頭髮，然後用力按著他的頭，要他一口含到最深處...

法桐博士驚顫地清醒。他的陰莖腫脹不堪，幾乎發痛，在他的手中抽搐。他利用腦海裡尚鮮明的印象開始絕望地套弄，他硬到自己都苦惱的地步。去的時候喊出的叫聲好像是悔恨，小腹留下一灘黏搭的精液。

幾秒空蕩，矇矓的時間過去，現實再度回歸。

我是孤獨一人，法桐博士心想。而且，如果我繼續迷戀這個男人，將會永遠孤獨下去。

一時之間法桐博士好像有了克制的決心，然而他只是反覆說著 "我受不了，我受不了了。"起身清理。一切結束後，他重新躺回床上，臉上淚水橫流。

 


	8. Sunday

週日，午後

 

戰斧教授住在風景如畫的老式小平房裡。當地出產精細的木工和醫療器材，在大都會中自有一股小鎮氣息。房子外圍漆著柔和的顏色，牆上刻著許多的心型。呂山德看著閃亮的黃銅門把，以及木頭門上的神奇寶貝民族風雕飾，顯得格格不入。鄉村的土氣讓他自詡潮流的身分感到一陣不快。

他讓司機在路口停車，好和小火獅沿路同行。他不知道自己想找什麼，然而還是仔細打量著周遭，什麼都好，他不會遺漏任何能讓他反將戰斧教授一軍的東西。

越是靠近那棟可愛、質樸的小屋，他就越覺得自己像愚蠢的冒險者，正踏進邪惡巫婆的小寨。

滑稽的門環讓他更下不了決心叩門了。

幸好在他天人交戰時，戰斧教授的音波龍在門的另一邊發出驚悚的尖叫，它早在他從道路盡頭下車時就一直聽取著他的腳步聲。呂山德懷裡的小火獅威嚇地炸毛。

"坐下，鮑薩格！"精緻的木門背後傳出尖銳的聲音。

戰斧教授扭開了門。

她並不高，但是自信的威壓讓她看上去宏偉許多。呂山德本能地挺直身軀，通常能嚇退一下人，對戰斧教授卻不起作用。

"艾克斯城堡的女主人"他用相當正式的宣讀語調說 "謹代表卡林考特，火焰馬塞納之城的名義向您問候-"

"喔，火焰家的小孩" 她打斷道 "你來的正好，壺裡的水開了，進來吧。"

呂山德眨了下眼便跟她進屋。

 

鮑薩格倒吊在門廳的灰泥塑天花板上，像隻等待俯衝的吸血鬼。他們經過時，小火獅朝它低吼著，然後他們一路走向客廳。裡面有一張家中必備的溫情搖椅、手工訂製的桌子、裝飾著各種小東西的壁爐，還有不知緣由地橫亙在牆上的一把巨大斬首劍，好像這不過是稀鬆平常的事。

"你喝咖啡吧。"戰斧教授說，顯然不是徵求意見。呂山德接受她的好意，咖啡味道很好。他小心地坐進塌陷的扶手椅，椅子上膨起的布套像是爆發的瘟疫。

"女城主，您找我來。"呂山德說。他看著戰斧教授身上走形的格紋裙子，又雜又亂的頭髮，還有臉上超大的鷹勾鼻，不禁想著這麼醜陋的肉身怎麼會承載著卡洛斯最優秀的靈魂之一。

"我知道我找你，這種多餘的說話習慣沒必要特地告訴我。還有，別叫我女城主...領主。"

呂山德諷刺地朝她鞠躬，小火獅在他腿上不安地扭動。

"它叫什麼名字？"戰斧教授微微朝那小動物點頭。

"我還沒替他取"呂山德說。戰斧教授鼻哼了聲，頭一擺切入正題。

"你見過奧古斯丁.法桐了吧" 她說。

即使他早有預料會提到他，那個姓名依然讓他的心罪惡地狂跳。多少是受法桐博士的名字影響，那三個神聖的音節。呂山德只容許自己走神一瞬間的軟弱。他很清楚自己還是保持著面無表情。

"夫人，我們見過三次，加起來可能一起談了二十五分鐘。明天下午我會拜訪大學實驗室，為了公務。"

戰斧教授哼了一聲說。"當然是公務，孩子，你想知道他在不相容原理上有沒有進展。我聽說你正是卡在這個瓶頸，還在礦石上花掉一大筆錢"

呂山德淡定地啜一口咖啡，內心感到一陣怒火，不只是因為戰斧教授一針見血的批評，同時意味著金百合研究室裡有人洩漏信息給這個老巫婆。

不相容原理〈通俗點說就是無規可循的原理〉是鑑別神奇寶貝Mega進化能力的研究代號-從一般的品種到獨特的個體都有研究。然而看起來不可能成功。

"我們對全十七種屬性都作了實驗" 呂山德冷漠地說。"需要時間，但我肯定最終能破解代碼，在此同時，我們發現許多有趣的特性和攻擊力變化。"

戰斧教授的眼神閃爍著。"全部十七種屬性？嗯，了不起。"她把玩手裡的茶杯，呂山德有股強烈的既視感，一個邪惡發條娃娃在旋緊自己的生命。"告訴我，火焰長子，你養過伊布嗎？"

呂山德稍微想到了下父親的月精靈，但在他常年的自制下，回憶很快就退散了。"夫人，從來沒有。"

"生物進化的主任法特門教授多年前收到一隻，自從系裡的最後一隻伊布進化成葉精靈，她的伊布就變成鎮系之寶了。嚴格來說伊布的歸屬權是她太太的。但所有的生物進化學者都為這種生物的進化性著迷，所以系裡人都半養著它。"她又轉起茶杯，看著他的反應。

呂山德嘆道。"夫人，我不是傻瓜。"他乾澀地說。"我明白你話裡的意思是屬性週期表裡缺失的部分。金百合並沒有足夠的時間-不，該說是沒有足夠的意願-尋找幻想中的元素。我們連該從哪裡著手都不知道。"

戰斧教授盯著他的樣子樂在其中。"我也賭你不會" 她愉快地說。"如果能安慰到你的話，大多數人都不會。我倒是很確定新屬性會跟不相容原理有一定的關係，但還沒有頭緒。古斯.法桐現在比任何人都要接近成果。"

"因為他才華洋溢？"呂山德問。他有點訝異自己聲音中的積極。我想聽人誇讚他，他想，讓我聽聽他的讚歌。

"他相當優秀" 戰斧教授承認。"另外還有他的個性，他的直覺。我猜想新屬性會自己出現的，不需要尋找，需要...吸引。我還認為能在伊布身上看到新屬性。"她堅定地的眼神和呂山德四目相對，然後聳肩道"我無法說得更詳細，火焰長子，生物進化不再是三十年前那樣條理化。現在就像博雅教育，雖然需要用到數學和顯微鏡。"

她往前，在怪誕的茶几上放下手裡的咖啡，連喝都沒喝一口。門外的大廳，奇形怪狀的傘木盤踞著角落，盆中花朵在牆上的畫布裡怒放，音波龍鬼吼鬼叫，往木板上磨爪子。空氣中充滿一觸即發的壓迫感，混著玫瑰花香，使一切更加詭異。

戰斧教授現在靠在茶几上。"如果你想將法桐博士的成果和他的研究團隊據為己用，不需要我通知你" 她說 "你會在我眼皮底下掉入地獄。"

"那不是我的本意。"呂山德斟酌地說。真的不是。他只是假設大部分的大學研究組織，最終都會因權宜之計被金百合吸收，呂山德很擅長獲取自己想要的東西。光明市高等師範學校有卡洛斯最棒的進化研究，數十年的研究心血。金百合研究室只成立四年，有待擴張。他能有什麼其他理由搬來光明市？

喔，當然，貴校是公立學院，各系都需依規定獨立發展，不與私企和合作公司掛勾。但是生在卡洛斯的統治階級是不可能不會一兩招政治操作的手法的。

"如果你像病毒一樣打入內部再收取研究" 戰斧教授加上一句。"還有別的地獄之門準備在你腳下開啟，希望我不用提醒你那曾經是我的系所。"

呂山德內心深處有什麼在瘋狂戰慄。你又老，又醜，贏不了我的。他固執地想。

"夫人" 他的聲音緊繃 "您侮辱了我。"

"Au contraire，領主，我是在事先警告。" 戰斧教授柔和地說

"這就是您...將我找來的目的？"

戰斧教授臉上的笑容毫無幽默感。"喔不，還有些別的，但不是要問你。我需要的是看你的反應。我不可能相信你只和他聊過二十五分鐘，呂山德，你是一場熱疫，我都能聽見你的思緒攪在一起嘎吱作響。"

她喊他名字的口氣是輕蔑的，還帶有一絲悲憫。而她的觀察內容逼得呂山德手裡的杯子砸向茶几，半數咖啡濺出杯外，小火獅發出不安的聲音。

"我們之間沒什麼好說的了，女城主。"他尖銳地說，呼地一下站起身，手裡夾著小火獅。

戰斧教授抬起眉毛。"真遺憾，我想談談伯爵狂暴的小軍隊，火焰騎士團。自你母親去世之後他發起的，我肯定你知道。一支思想不明的遊說團體。"

"父親和我已經七年沒有說過話。"呂山德咬著牙說，人已走過半個房間。"他的興趣與我無關，同理我的工作也不由得你干涉。"

當他走到大門前，音波龍發出恐怖的叫聲。他想，這根本是鬼屋，他的潛意識亂成一團。

音波龍憑空出現在門的正上方，還是吊著，巨大的耳朵來回甩動，本該是很好笑的動作卻怎麼看怎麼嚇人。小火獅極為害怕地朝呂山德喵叫。

"鮑薩格在聽你的心跳" 戰斧教授說 "在我看來他不認為你的狀態適合離開這裡。你確定不再多坐會調整一下情緒？領主？我們可以聊聊法桐博士，或者火焰騎士團。不論哪一方肯定都會在你未來幾年的生活中變成重要的角色。尤其金百合的資金不就來自騎士團，而在我提到古斯的時候，你的神色有如溺水。"

呂山德再也受不了。音波龍還在門廊口前後搖晃，像條毒蛇，但他逕自繞過它旁邊。它的尖銳噪音依然纏著他，緊跟著他衝出街道。

 

 

週日，午後的一會

 

法桐博士取消下午全部的行程，草草結束遲來的午飯。他將窗簾拉死。沒有理會計程車那女孩的簡訊。咬著自己的指節還擰著手臂內側的肉。瘋狂閃動的眼神無法集中面前的事物。每當他看向電腦，心窩就感到一陣劇痛。

他的火箭雀在外面伸展夠了翅膀，早已迴旋安全降落回到寶貝球裡。炎耳狐依然在中心，很難給炎系神奇寶貝醫治流感。房子裡如此安靜。

那個收著照片的文件夾，原本的檔名是'LdF'，現在改成'夢魘'。法桐博士入魔般看著一張一張，能見的全是紅色的髮、寬闊的肩、殘酷的唇、深邃的眼。像陷入無法自拔的深淵。扭曲的是他在慘痛的情感中卻得到某種昇華，他猜想這可能就是信仰的方式-躲在陰暗狹小的房間，忍受每絲緊張和屏息，好接近一個人-或許永遠不會聽見你的聲音，永遠不會發覺你的崇拜之情。

法桐博士並不是會摸魚的人。他愛他的工作，以身作則。他愛大家，華安曾形容他'過度社交症候群'。然而他現在關上手機，門窗緊閉，只想完全被包圍在幻想之中。

他在起居室的地毯上匆忙地踱步，離電腦遠遠的。因為他把自己嚇得不輕。

剛才，他打開網頁，在搜尋引擎中逐字地輸入ça fait mal si quelqu’un m’encule?(如果被肛交了會痛嗎)

按下確認鍵的同時他簡直是從椅子上跳起來的。於是這樣不會第一時間看到搜尋結果。他來來回回地往褲子上擦掌心的手汗。

但是身上冒的汗涔涔地黏在襯衫和皮膚上，很不舒服。他麻木地脫下衣服，身心都因為激動而罷工了。

搜尋結果表示他不是一個人。

他挪向電腦，從第一項點開看。是一個論壇上的提問，和法桐博士打的字一字不差。後面跟了十幾個回應。最多好評的回答是 '開始會有的，準備工作就是要放鬆，然後要完全潤滑!!!!不要讓對方不顧死活地往裡衝，找到享受的刺激點然後爽就對惹!!!!'

那一串驚嘆號在法桐博士眼裡造成前所未有無法言說的慌亂。

另一個回答說'習慣以後想戒都戒不掉呢 lol'

這些愉悅的形容和他每次想像呂山德可能對他做的折磨大相逕庭。法桐博士走神回來，反思著直到上周為止，他還覺得性愛美好又快樂，他有相當多的經驗，只和女性。他是蠻可能用上驚嘆號來感嘆那些回憶的。

現在是他第一次感到情況嚴重。

他第一次渴望被破壞，像受到一場姍姍來遲的懲戒。又或者該說是一場火吻的祝福。

長串的最後被標成差評的回答是‘Oui, ça fait mal et ça te plaira.’(對啦，不痛你就不爽)

還有"學會享受主動求上"

法桐博士閉緊雙眼。腦內有如脫韁野馬。

 

要是-要是呂山德和他有機會一起待在臥室，呂山德不分由說地蠻橫，親吻他，讓他的嘴唇顫抖？要是他輕咬他的下唇，然後湊向他的脖子，咬得更重一些？時間和理智都被拋到一邊，他們會立刻撕咬在一起。要是，呂山德脫掉他的衣服，把他按在床上，他翹起臀部方便呂山德連他的褲子一起脫了。要是他在他面前問同樣的問題：

"你上了我，我會痛嗎？"

呂山德沙啞地回答他

"會，很痛，但你喜歡。"或者，呂山德一隻手伸到他和枕頭中間緊錮他，在他耳旁低語"等你接受了，你會求著我上你。"

法桐博士感覺自己的眼眶在慌亂中泛淚。決定去沖個冷水澡。 

五分鐘之後完全沒用。

我怎麼辦？他絕望地想，摸索著肥皂。週一見到他，當他進門，如果我把持不住呢？如果我失控地跪倒在地，拿額頭去碰他的鞋子，哈吉特和讓會怎麼想？

他完全心不在焉地洗澡，手裡的肥皂漫無目的地滑來滑去。天哪，他想，我們還要談論Mega進化的事，要是我想說個笑話，聽上去像性騷擾怎麼辦？要是他沒有幽默感呢？老天，我根本對他一無所知，完全空白。除了他的悲慘童年，他喜歡烹飪，他絕頂聰明，他是我人生中見過，比一切都熠熠閃亮的人。

這些思緒讓法桐博士無比自責和內疚。他苦澀地想，我到死都是個色情分子，典型的變態，物化的極限。我見到一個人，卻要他做我低賤的幻想。

他看著手裡的肥皂陷入沉思。

但我好想認識他。我可以安慰他的傷痛。如果他同意，我們就當朋友。可能這樣就夠了，不，這是活生生的折磨。

他用力搓著，看著形成的泡沫虛弱地眨眼。快要漫出時，他總算把肥皂放下，舉起手，眼看著泡沫層層淌落。

他喜不喜歡看我洗澡呢，法桐博士想，無法克制他自己。

他感到硬了。

好吧，最後一次放縱。

假裝，假裝他對研究的事情太焦急了，來到我的公寓。就當他知道我住哪，我剛好沒鎖大門，而他那份貴族的驕矜，讓他覺得直接進門也無所謂。他聽見水聲，便好奇地進來。

法桐博士的頭抵在洗澡間的牆上。一手撐著，另一手撫摸自己，眼睛閉成一條線。幾分鐘後他的腿已經軟到要緩緩地跪坐下來，撞上旁邊的玻璃門。感覺自己好像在透明盒子裡。

我是個玩具，他邊想邊加快手上的速度，嘴角扭曲。我是小玩具，如果你想玩我，就把我從盒子裡拿出去。

他的腳趾扭在一起。

他更加狂熱地想著，假裝他看到我這副模樣，低聲下氣，勃起的性器壓在地上。他將我視為捕獲的獵物，一件戰利品，裝在透明的牢裡。他知道這個時候，需要做的只是打開牢門，揪我出來佔有我。

他抬頭，讓水流沖過他的臉，黑暗和嘈雜的水聲淹沒他，他只剩下一種感官。

或者他也可以進來。

這個想法引起許多養眼的畫面-呂山德不緊不慢地脫下衣服，但難以掩飾心中的飢渴-顫抖的手指解了好幾次鈕扣。呂山德看著他隔著玻璃看向這邊的樣子，嘴裡唸著某些調戲、讚美的話。把他當作一件標本，準備讓他仰天，讓他俯地。

呂山德踏進來，跪在法桐博士旁邊〈他真的算好一些距離，然後溜過去蓮蓬頭那邊一點，儘管這裡並沒有其他人〉健壯的手臂環抱法桐博士的胸膛，親吻他的後頸、肩膀與後背。

他會牽著我的手引導我的節奏，不，這還不滿足他。他把手伸進我的腿間，指尖輕輕地划過這裡，那裡，啊，嗯。我本來就淋水淋的濕漉漉的，這下更濕了。他試圖伸進一根手指，然後第二根，同時問我，喜歡嗎，教授？弄疼你了嗎？為了我你可以忍耐，對吧？

〈法桐博士這時在好奇下，空著的那隻手做起上述的事。感覺很怪，又很好，真讓人迷惑。他把重心分在腳跟上，低聲呻吟〉

法桐博士斷斷續續地設想著。他和我的身體緊貼，弓緊在一起，他像一對天使的翅膀蓋在我背上。他的手抓著我的要害，他的指進入我體內，啊，像一對天使的翅膀蓋著我，天使要逼我就範，啊，都讓我承受吧，啊，啊啊啊。

要命的快感讓他大聲呻吟，一頭撞在牆上。

等到愉悅退去，法桐博士盯著跟著水流打轉的證據。真太傑作了，應該稱為渣滓中的精粹，毫無價值的骨氣、鼻涕、眼淚形成的精粹。

高潮讓他從狂暴的性渴望中短暫解脫，卻留下更為強烈的悲傷和孤獨感。他有種預感自己以後的下場都是如此，而且他還是覺得自己很噁心，正在做什麼丟人的事，又無法為自己辯白。他在角落抱膝窩成一團，任由眼淚流下。他心力交瘁，因他哭了這麼多次，因這個世界已經拼不回原先的樣子，是他親手弄壞的。

"拜託"他喃喃地說，聲音在沖洗的水流下幾乎聽不見。"拜託讓我不要再渴望他了。把我的開關關掉。拜託讓一切結束，我受夠了。"

當然，什麼都沒有發生。

他在原地安靜流淚了五分鐘，然後逼自己起來，關上龍頭。我該準備明天的paper。這麼想著，他拿起毛巾擦乾，向房間走去。雖然我現在一塌糊塗，這個世界還是維持一貫的樣子運行。

他必須經過鏡子才能碰到衣櫃，但害怕瞄到自己的樣子。他很肯定會看到什麼邪惡版本的自己，被欲望和妄想纏身。結果他只看到和六天前剛起床時一樣的自己，讓他很意外。

他站在自己的倒影前面。露出迷人的笑容，專門用來調情的那種。

"歡迎！"他大聲說道。"你的來訪是我的榮幸！"

無論聲音，表情，還是姿勢，看起來都很正常。只是他的眼睛和嘴角出賣他，前者紅腫又茫然，後者怎麼拉也拉不起來。他再試一次。

"歡迎！真高興你撥冗前來！請來見見我的研究團隊！"

他重複演練著，直到感覺鏡子裡的法桐博士成為一層搪瓷外殼，附在心碎的真人身上。單純的、親密的、風流的、禮貌的、細心的，從不對任何人辜負任何事。 

他絕對不能知道。法桐博士想，我絕對不能讓他知道。

 

 

週日傍晚

呂山德自迷糊的瞌睡中醒來，又浪費美好的兩秒鐘想了下自己是誰，身在何處。他想起"法桐"，於是記起一切。

他渾身痠痛-不算太糟，還可以忍受的疼痛。他從戰斧教授那裡盛怒離開後，到私人練習場找艾比郎阿特淋漓盡致地打了三回合-然而他依然心緒波動，腦子嗡嗡作響。剛踏進家門時差點忍不住爆發。他坐在床緣舒展一下打腫的指節，心想今天就這樣結束了。

潛意識蠢蠢欲動，被他壓回去。火花就快燒完，取而代之的是冷酷、強硬、和空虛。

很好。這樣就行，別去想。

他還穿戴整齊，不過呂山德不接受皺巴巴的打扮。他簡練地脫下衣服，從衣櫃裡拿出新的。他覺得口乾時忍不住想可以喝杯橙汁。

當他從臥室出來走向寬廣的廚房，瞧見尚未取名的小火獅開心地玩著一顆玫瑰花苞，是從走廊的花瓶裡剝下來的。顯然它繞過一圈半公半私的二樓以後已經劃地稱王。

"哈囉，小朋友"呂山德說，靠過去拍它。"來吃點東西吧。"

小火獅朝他呼嚕一聲，小心地叼著玫瑰，跟在他腳步後。走幾步就掉一些花瓣，呂山德回頭看了一眼，表示對美的欣賞。

 _如果是他站在玫瑰花舖的地毯另一端。_ 潛意識開始了，但隨即結束。呂山德感覺比白天好多了。

他餵小火獅吃飯〈"我該叫你什麼呢，小東西？"〉給自己倒了橙汁。意識如水晶般清晰條理：補充液體對身體有益，維持身體機能，能幫助他做他需要的工作。他把自己比成植物，一棵樹，應該是一棵樹。吸收養分，安靜地生長茁壯。樹沒有情慾、慾望，也不想和別的樹木枝葉糾纏。

人的軀體是靈魂居住的森林。潛意識悵惘地提到許多樹名，他沒來得及掐掉這個想法，便想到桐樹。他的心落在這上面不肯走了。

小火獅在一旁安靜地嚼著，他把橙汁一飲而盡。每喝下一口，他看見揚起的枝葉變成法桐的手，樹幹化成他的身體。他是完美的，是一棵很好的樹。

潛意識歡快地說， _記得你和你父親最後一次見面？記得你根本不再見你糟糕的母親？記得你又出走卡洛斯的那次？花上個把月鍛鍊自己，拒絕處理和他們的關係。把自己當成機器人，每次進食飲水都覺得那是電池在充電一樣？_

他將杯子放進水槽。他不小心用了一個水晶的，如果放進洗碗機可能會碎裂的。他正想打開水龍頭，卻發現手在顫抖。

_還記得你自以為是機器卻神經衰弱的時候嗎？記得嗎？_

他打開熱水，燙那隻顫抖的手，皮膚燒紅了，甚至變成白色。

假使金百合的資金是來自父親的小團體-火焰騎士還是什麼閃光騎士的-我應該投資回去。他不去管潛意識了。我不希望他懶散的方針影響到資金來源。

他開始洗杯子，這需要相當的覺悟。他的手痛得要命，但至少不再抖了。

說不定他們會更有用。我或許沒有必要再連絡他。我手下已經有很多人。

'已經有很多手下'的想法讓他忽然意識到金百合的工程師、科學家們，他必須見。呂山德咖啡廳的員工也必須見。還有外在的世界-要見他這位品行嚴格、一人獨立、君臨天下的組織首腦。感覺多麼寂寞。

他握緊杯子，結果竟然把它捏破了。小火獅抬起頭，看到呂山德抓著流血的手腕踉傖後退，驚恐地喵嗚叫。

"我沒事，小朋友" 他輕柔地告訴小火獅，盯著插在肉裡的破片。"只是需要把這些東西挑出來，別擔心。"

驚嚇瞬間瓦解他的防備，一個星期內累積的憤怒此時全都湧上。沒有一件事好，他一點也不好。他正想清理傷口找些繃帶，潛意識跳出來了， _剛才好險，說不定會傷得更重，你不會真開始以為自己是棵樹了吧_

他撲通一聲坐下-後悔當初選的橡木地板，沾上血比大理石難清理多了-然後盯著受傷的手，想好要清理乾淨，卻一動不動。小火獅靠過來，蜷在他腳邊，耳朵因為擔心而垂著。

他可以預見不久的將來充滿必然的厄運。在自我折磨和亂七八糟的潛意識中擺盪：淡化自己的人類特質、淡化法桐博士，甚至身邊所有的人，以達到世界正常的運行。然而，他又被自己的憤怒、暴力傾向牽著走，最終只是自我厭惡。他這麼下去不是毀掉自己，就是毀掉法桐博士。

在這最糟也最清醒的時刻-他許多年沒對自己這麼誠實了-他的靈魂在面前敞開，像是無人關愛的廢城出現了指路地圖，他明白自己被癡迷地鎖在法桐博士身上。因為法桐博士善良、勇敢、溫柔、充滿愛心，因為他可口的樣子勾起人的慾望。他是呂山德做不到的人，又美麗得令人悲傷，他的肉體太令人嚮往了。

呂山德無法忽略這些了，儘管他能偽裝下去，但早晚會成為他心靈中又一樁畸形事件。像他的雙親、Pas-du-Chat、世界的崩壞、還有父親對他說的唯一一句，也是最後一句真理。

"我要怎麼做？"他問小火獅，後者在他身邊看起來焦慮的不行。"我該去哪才行？"

而他最後堅定地告訴自己，我要繼續做下去。小火獅悲傷地看著他。我必須做我來此時要做的事，盡我未完之義務。

至於法桐博士，好吧。他不能知道。我決不能讓他知道。 

 

 

週日的夜晚

 

月亮輕巧地升起，星星閃爍，如同灑落的水珠。在這詩意的夜景下，光明市放慢腳步，黯淡了一些燈光。週日的夜晚過去，一週結束。明天開始將是新的一天，週而復始。

 

-終-

 


End file.
